Saint Seiya - L'Héritage d'Athéna
by Pilkio
Summary: Lors de la bataille face à Hadès, Seiya, Saint de Pégase, succombe en offrant sa vie à sa déesse Athéna, donnant l'occasion à celle-ci de vaincre son opposant. Quelques semaines plus tard, Kido Saori confie un jeune enfant à Andromeda Shun... son enfant... Suivez donc les aventures de ce jeune garçon né de l'union entre Athéna et le Saint légendaire de Pégase... Seiya.
1. Prologue

Flou... tout était flou autour de lui depuis cet instant, ce moment où, encore plus que jamais, il était devenu digne d'être nommé "Saint d'Athéna". Tout s'était déroulé si vite pourtant... les Saints s'étaient soudainement retrouvés prisonnier d'étranges bulles, probablement formé à partir du cosmos de leurs déesse, cette dernière était parvenue à se libérer de la jarre dans laquelle Hadès l'avait pourtant confinée. Très vite, un affrontement entre divinité s'était lancé, celui-ci fut de courte duré, Hadès prenant le dessus sur la protectrice de la terre. Cette dernière se trouvait à sa merci, à ses pieds, elle n'attendait plus que la mort à présent... et puis... il s'était libérer... à la grande surprise de tous, Pegasus Seiya fonça entre Hadès et sa déesse dans le but de la protéger. Mais le prix à payer pour cet acte de bravoure fut très lourd... l'épée d'Hadès s'était retrouvée logée dans sa poitrine, le Saint de Pégase s'effondrant au sol. À présent, sa vision était de plus en plus trouble et ses dernières forces semblaient sur le point de le quitter à tout instant. Son cosmos s'affaiblissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter ce monde. Lui qui avait fait preuve de tant de courage lors des épreuves au cours desquels il avait toujours risqué sa vie ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent. Cette fois-ci, il ne se redresserait pas afin d'envoyer un ultime "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken" venant à bout de son opposant, cette fois-ci, le cosmos d'Athéna ne parviendra pas à lui donner la force de poursuivre ce combat. Il était fini... Un rire s'éleva en ces lieux, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'où ce son provenait, il identifia la personne comme étant Hadès. Suite à ce rire, plusieurs bruits assourdissants se firent entendre et il distingua des mouvements devant lui. Athéna semblait livrer un duel avec le dieu des enfers... très vite, les bruits se turent et dans un ultime effort, il essaya de voir ce qui se passait devant lui. Durant quelques secondes, il distingua la silhouette d'Hadès, transpercer par le sceptre d'Athéna qui avait donc fini par vaincre. Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Pégase, ce dernier prêt à rendre son dernier souffle. Soudainement, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de soulever sa tête pour la poser contre ses genoux. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Cette femme pour qui il venait de donner sa vie...

« Seiya... Tiens bon Seiya... »

« S... Saori-san... »

« Accroches-toi ! Ta soeur t'attends sur Terre ! »

« S...Sei...Seika... »

Au début, il ne désirait pas être un Saint d'Athéna. S'il s'était emparé de l'armure de Pégase, c'était uniquement dans le but que la fondation Graad lui rends sa soeur. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait disparu et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui demander où elle se trouvait durant toutes ces années, jamais il ne pourrait savoir si elle était partie à sa recherche et jamais il ne pourrait la voir une dernière fois... C'était la voie qu'il avait choisie, sacrifiant l'espoir de revoir sa seule famille pour se montrer digne de cette Cloth qui se trouvait sur son corps. Au final, il avait fini par devenir un Saint d'Athéna et cette pensée le rendait joyeux malgré tout. Lentement, il ferma enfin les yeux, se laissant aller. Tout devient rapidement calme et paisible pour lui, se laissant aller petit à petit vers un endroit où il n'aurait plus à combattre. C'est donc ainsi que fini la vie de Seiya, le Saint légendaire de Pégase.

« Athéna, je suis ici afin de répondre à votre appel. »

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hadès. La paix était revenue, cependant, le sanctuaire se retrouvait fortement affaiblis. Les Golds Saints, l'élite au sein de l'armée d'Athéna, s'étaient tous sacrifié pour mener Seiya et ses amis jusqu'à Elyssion, pire encore, la Cloth du Sagittaire, celle du Verseau, de la Vierge, de la Balance et du Lion furent brisées durant la bataille, à un stade si avancé qu'elles ne pouvaient plus être restauré. Nombreux furent aussi les Silvers Saints et les Bronzes Saints ayant périt lors du combat et plus important encore, Seiya, le tueur de dieux, n'était plus... Mais malgré tous ses évènements, Athéna donnait tout son possible pour restaurer l'ordre au sein de cet endroit, plusieurs personnes étant en ce moment même formé pour devenir de futurs Gold Saints. Mais ce n'était absolument pas pour ceci que Shun, Saint d'Andromède, avait pénétré dans le temple de la déesse.. non... la raison de sa venue était tout autre, bien plus importante que tout ceci...

« Comme je te l'ai dit Shun, tu es le seul qui connait la vérité à propos de tout cela. »

« C'est un honneur d'être la personne choisie pour cette tâche, mais... vous pensez vraiment que c'est la meilleure des solutions ? »

« La Terre et ses habitants ont suffisamment soufferts, je ne souhaite pas qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce qui arrivera s'ils sont au courant de cela... »

« Effectivemment, les dieux pourraient considérer cela comme étant une insulte envers le statut "divin"... J'accepte donc cette tâche. »

« Dans ce cas, autant faire cela rapidement et tâche surtout de ne pas être vu. Même tes amis ne devront pas être au courant de tout ceci. »

Shun hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation tandis qu'Athéna s'était levée, se dirigeant derrière l'imposant rideau dissimulant la chambre de la déesse, lieu où personne n'était autorisé à se rendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Saori réapparût auprès du Saint, un couffin entre les mains. Délicatement, Athéna le confia à Shun, ce dernier l'attrapant avec soin tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à celui-ci... À l'intérieur se trouvait un bébé qui semblait être né récemment, sans doute en début de semaine. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui se produisait. Cette vision arracha un léger sourire à Shun qui parti sans tarder, ne se retournant même pas afin de ne pas lire la tristesse sur le visage de sa déesse causée par cette séparation dont elle se serait passée volontiers, mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple et pour le bien de sa survie, cet enfant devait vivre le plus loin possible d'elle, avoir une existence paisible, grandir comme un être tout à fait normal... Elle voulait tout simplement lui offrir la vie que ses Saints n'avaient jamais eu et n'auraient jamais, ce qu'elle, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir... Andromeda Shun s'était faufilé discrètement à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, s'éloignant le plus loin possible de ce lieu. Une fois qu'il s'assura être seul, le jeune homme regarda à l'intérieur du couffin, l'enfant avait à présent ouvert les yeux et regardait le Saint d'un air intrigué. Shun afficha un sourire en voyant ceci et prononça quelques mots, d'une voix douce et paisible.

«A présent, je vais m'occupé de toi petit. Je vais m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu puisses avoir une enfance heureuse. Mais saches tout de même que ta mère m'a donné une instruction, une seule... celle de te nommé "Damien". Alors, Damien, allons-y, une nouvelle vie nous attends...»


	2. Nouvelle menace

Dix-sept longues années s'étaient déroulée depuis qu'Athéna avait confiée son enfant au Saint d'Andromède. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs exilé avec le jeune Damien en Afghanistan. Après tout, sa déesse lui avait donné comme instructions de s'éloigner le plus possible de la Grèce afin de ne pas être retrouvé. C'était donc tout naturellement que Shun était parti le plus loin possible et son voyage avait fini par le mener ici dans un petit village Afghan, perdu dans les massifs montagneux, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Athéna pouvait donc être sûre et certaine que sa descendance ne risquait rien. L'enfant était en sécurité, se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres du Sanctuaire, dans un lieu paisible où, de toutes façons, sa sécurité était assurée puisqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un Saint légendaire. Que pouvait-il donc lui arriver ? En théorie, absolument rien... Néanmoins, ce jeune garçon avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations assez fâcheuses et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son comportement téméraire n'aidant pas, celui-ci fonçant tête baissée sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à propos de ses actes, sans même se rendre compte qu'il se mettait parfois en danger inutilement. Et cette journée n'allait pas faire exception à la règle...

« Reviens ici ! »

Une gazelle traça sa route, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Derrière elle, un jeune homme la poursuivait tant bien que mal. Ce garçon était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt sans manche d'un blanc éclatant. Son cou était vêtu d'un collier retombant sur sa poitrine, au bout de la chaine de ce bijou se trouvait un pendentif représentant un signe assez étrange. Jamais il n'avait connu la signification de ce symbole et l'homme qu'il pensait être son père, Shun, prétendait ne rien savoir, se contentant de dire que cela provenait de sa mère. Sa mère... jamais il n'avait connu cette dernière... d'après son père, elle était morte suite à des complications lors de sa naissance et la cicatrice de cette perte était peut-être encore bien trop profonde pour qu'il puisse avoir une discutions sérieuse concernant la femme lui ayant donné la vie... Cet enfant était donc le jeune Damien ayant fortement grandis depuis toutes ses années. À présent, il était devenu un jeune homme de dix-sept ans dont les traits physiques ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux du Saint légendaire Seiya dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence. La seule différence notable se situait à la couleur de ses cheveux, ceux-ci étant d'un noir de jais dont l'obscurité tranchait nettement avec les couleurs de ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu d'une pureté incroyable. Dans ceux-ci se reflétaient d'ailleurs sa proie, la gazelle qu'il poursuivait depuis quelques minutes à présent, ne parvenant pas à l'attraper. Pourtant, il désirait plus que tout y réussir, c'était son seul moyen de manger ce soir après tout. De ce fait, il n'était absolument pas décidé à laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?! »

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à rattraper l'animal et après tout, c'était tout à fait normal étant donné qu'un humain normal ne pouvait pas y parvenir. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre raison et redoubla de vitesse pour tenter de réussir. D'un seul coup, le jeune garçon entame un sprint si rapide... qu'il se cogna le pied contre un rocher, effectuant un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Tout aurait bien pu se passer si ce dernier ne s'était pas retrouvé projeté dans un ravin des plus profonds. Sa chute fut rapide, il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, se retrouvant directement à terre, le dos collé au sol. Une grimace de douleur était visible sur son visage tandis qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé, le choc étant tel qu'il était sur le point de perdre ses esprits. Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se redresser, se contentant donc de rester au sol en souffrant en silence, la douleur étant si intense qu'aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait aimé hurler de toutes ses forces pour prévenir quelqu'un... Car, plusieurs hyènes se rassemblaient devant lui, relevant leurs babines pour dévoiler leurs crocs acérer, voyant là une proie facile pour eux. Celles-ci semblaient être affamée et nul doute que Damien allait finir par leur servir de repas s'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il était immobilisé au sol, que pouvait-il faire ? Il tenta de se redresser, mais rien ne pouvait y faire... tout allait se terminer ici, aussi bêtement... pourtant, son père l'avait prévenu des risques encouru en se rendant dans des zones hostiles, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et à présent, il était dans une situation peu enviable... Sans prévenir, les hyènes bondirent vers lui et tout alla très vite. Pris de terreur, son corps agis presque automatiquement. Son bras gauche se plaça devant ses yeux, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas voir la mort venir à lui tandis que son autre bras se tendit vers les animaux, sans doute dans l'espoir de les arrêter, ce qui était assez stupide... du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait... mais quelques instants plus tard, le garçon s'interrogea... était-il encore en vie ? Il sentait toujours son corps douloureux et il n'avait pas sentis les crocs des hyènes se resserrer sur son corps... Lentement, il abaissa donc son bras lui cachant les yeux...

« ... Qu'est ce que... »

Les hyènes étaient bien là, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu a voir un tel spectacle... Elles semblaient toutes mortes, des traces de coups marquées sur leurs corps. Que s'était-il produit ? Avait-il frappé les animaux ? Non, bien sûr que non... cela n'avait absolument aucune logique, comment aurait-il pu frapper aussi rapidement tant de hyènes ? Et surtout, comment aurait-il pu frapper assez fort pour toutes les tuer sur le coup ? Il se disait que quelqu'un avait dû l'aider, que cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui et se redressa donc avec énormément de difficultés en s'appuyant contre un rocher se situant juste à ses côtés. Son corps lui faisait toujours aussi mal et il leva les yeux en l'air tout en laissant s'échapper un léger cri de douleur. Il avait énormément de chances d'être encore en vie suite à la chute qu'il avait fait. Il était tombé de plusieurs bons mètres pour s'écraser directement sur le dos, plus d'un auraient pu y laisser leurs vies, mais ça n'avait pas été son cas par pur coup de chance. Titubant, il commença enfin en marcher en se tenant les côtes d'une main, son autre bras pendant le long de son corps et balançant au rythme de ses pas. La douleur était telle qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, il marchait juste là où son corps le guidait, ne sachant même pas s'il pouvait retrouver sa maison de cette façon. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que, malgré le fait qu'il soit en vie, son état n'était pas pour autant enviable. Les possibilités qu'il finisse par tomber inconscient étaient de plus en plus grandes et pour cette raison, il tenta d'accélérer le pas. Mais bientôt, il fut stoppé net dans sa progression, trois hommes se trouvant devant lui, vêtu de tenues étranges. On aurait dit... qu'ils portaient des armures... d'étranges armures... loin de celles qu'il avait pu voir dans certains livres parlant du Moyen-Age. Un regard interrogateur, il s'attarda sur chacun des détails de ces protections intrigantes, mais l'un de ces hommes l'attrapa sans tarder par le menton, le tirant vers lui d'un coup sec.

« Nous t'avons enfin trouvé... la tâche n'a pas été facile, elle t'a très bien cachée et tu aurais pu échapper à notre dieu encore longtemps, si seulement tu ne t'étais pas montré suffisamment stupide pour manifester ton cosmos ! »

Que voulait-il dire ? Que signifiait ces phrases plus que confuses pour Damien ? Et quel était donc ce "cosmos" dont il parlait ? Il faisait sûrement erreur sur la personne qu'il cherchait, mais très vite, il ne pensait plus à tout cela, un genou s'écrasant avec force contre son abdomen, l'envoyant au sol. Le souffle coupé, le jeune garçon essaya de ramper plus loin dans le but de fuir, mais le deuxième homme lui piétina la main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le troisième, lui, redressa la tête de Damien vers lui en lui tirant les cheveux. Un large sourire s'affichait sur le visage de cet homme tandis qu'il leva la main le plus haut possible, le tranchant de celle-ci vers la tête du jeune garçon. Décidément, cette journée était vraiment la pire qu'il avait connu... elle avait débutée par une chute de plusieurs mètres dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis et elle allait se terminer sur un homme qui lui briserait la nuque d'un seul coup. Qu'avait-il fait à l'humanité pour mériter cela ? Mais alors que la main de l'homme fendit l'air, celle-ci s'arrêta, entrant en contact avec quelque chose des plus étranges... un étrange objet en forme de cheval se trouvait au-dessus de Damien, cela ressemblait assez à... un totem... d'un seul coup, ce dernier se désassembla, volant en éclats pour ensuite s'équiper au corps du jeune garçon qui s'était relevé grâce à une force inconnu. Les bouts du totem se fixèrent à son corps et rapidement, il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était produit : cet objet était en réalité une armure, tout comme celles que portaient ces étranges hommes qui a présent, s'étaient rassemblée, observant le garçon d'un air surpris.

« C'est... la cloth d'Equuleus ?! »

« Oui et elle vient d'entrée en contact avec lui ! »

« Mais malgré ça, il n'est rien de plus qu'un avorton ! »

Rapidement, l'un des trois hommes se lança sur Damien qui, instinctivement, fit un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque, ripostant avec un énorme coup de poing dans le visage de la personne qui tenta de l'attaquer. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier fut propulsé au loin, s'écrasant face contre terre à côté de ses deux compères qui commençaient à prendre la situation au sérieux, s'apprêtant à se battre eux aussi. Rapidement, les mains de Damien furent guider presque instinctivement, formant un symbole tandis qu'une force des plus étranges se rependait dans son corps. Il avait l'impression... que plus rien n'était impossible pour lui, qu'il était à présent capable de venir à bout de n'importe quelle situation, dont celle à laquelle il était confronté en ce moment-même. Son assurance pouvait être visible dans son regard, mais, au moment où il arma son poing en arrière, l'un des hommes prononça une phrase mystérieuse et d'un seul coup, un rayon frappa la poitrine du jeune garçon. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier tomba lourdement en arrière, son corps parcouru d'une étrange douleur et la fulgurante puissance qu'il avait ressenti le quittant soudainement. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se produire, mais tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'était qu'il était vaincu... ses yeux se fermèrent et un ricanement se fit entendre. Les trois hommes, fier d'eux, s'avancèrent vers le corps inanimé du fils d'Athéna, mais au moment où ils s'avancèrent, une personne surgit de nulle part, s'interposant entre eux et le jeune garçon. Cette personne était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, ce dernier avait une longue chevelure verte et était vêtu d'une armure rose avec une particularité assez intéressante... une chaine pendait au bout de ses deux bras, chacune ayant une extrémité bien distincte. Lentement, l'homme se redressa en lançant un regard noir aux ennemis qui reculèrent d'un pas, écarquillant les yeux.

« An...An..Andromeda Shun ?!»

« Andromeda ? Tu veux dire... le saint légendaire ? »

« Nous... nous ne nous attendions pas à cela... on ferait mieux de fuir...»

« Je ne pense pas » s'exclama Shun « Durant toutes ces années, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose... j'ai beau souhaiter que tout problème puisse se régler autrement que par la violence, dans certains cas, la situation ne me donne pas d'autres choix. Ne pas me battre ce soir reviendrait à mettre en péril une vie que j'ai jurée de protéger coûte que coûte. Ainsi donc, pour protéger un être qui m'est cher, je n'ai pas d'autres choix... que de vous tuer ! »


	3. La naissance d'Equuleus !

« Nebula Chain ! »

D'un seul coup, la chaine du Saint d'Andromède partis directement en direction de l'un des ennemis. La vitesse de cette chaine était fulgurante, pour un être humain, il était presque impossible de la voir, comme si celle-ci se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière... Peut-être était-ce même réellement le cas d'ailleurs ? Dans tous les cas, cette chaine transperça le plastron d'un premier ennemi. Celui-ci venait purement et simplement de se faire traverser le coeur par la chaine d'Andromède. Les yeux écarquillé, l'homme en question baissa les yeux vers le trou béant qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine. Comment était-ce possible ? D'après ce qu'il savait de Shun, cet homme était quelqu'un de pacifique, cherchant toujours une solution pour esquiver la bataille... avait-il réellement changer ? Était-il devenu impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ses proches ? Cette possibilité n'était pas à exclure, car auprès tout, la mort de son ami proche, un certain Seiya, l'avait peut-être aidé à prendre conscience de la dure réalité des Saints... en menant cette vie, il n'avait guère le choix, c'était soit tué ou être tué, le choix de Shun était donc pris à présent. La chaine se retira de la plaie, l'homme tombant au sol, mort. Ses deux compères observèrent le cadavre de leurs amis. La peur commençait à les gagner, mais malgré tout, ils ne semblaient pas prêt à laisser tomber. Celui qui tenait la tête de Damien, il y a quelques instants de cela, se lança sur Shun sans réfléchir. L'autre chaine, semblant être une chaine défensive, se leva et protégea son propriétaire en tournant autour de son corps. Cela repoussa facilement l'adversaire qui, quelque instant après, fut tué de la même façon que son ami. Désormais, il n'en restait qu'un, un seul homme présent devant un Saint légendaire, un homme qui avait été confronté à tant de dangers, ressortant victorieux de ceux-ci, qu'il ne fessait à présent aucun doute qu'ils ne pourraient rien lui faire.

« Enfoiré... »

« Je sais qui t'envoie... j'étais préparé à vous recevoir un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussitôt. Mais cela ne fait rien, vous n'êtes que trois à avoir découvert notre cachette et je m'assurerais que vous gardiez le silence... »

Pris de panique, le soldat quitta l'endroit en courant, néanmoins, la détermination de Shun se lisait sur son visage, celui-ci se retrouva en quelques instants faces à l'adversaire en se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière. Le soldat, apeuré, tenta tout de même de frapper le Saint, celui-ci esquiva sans aucune difficulté et s'exclama une fois de plus « Nebula Chain ! » pour abattre le dernier opposant. Une fois ceci fait, Shun ne se préoccupa pas de cet homme, s'avançant vers le lieu où se trouvait Damien, inconscient. Il posa le regard sur cet enfant qu'il avait recueillis et fut étonné en voyant la Cloth sur son corps. Il s'agissait de la Cloth d'Equuleus, son apparence étant assez proche de la première Cloth de Pégase que portait le légendaire Seiya, à l'exception que celle de Damien, elle, était de couleur bleue avec des lanières noires présentes sur les épaulettes, le plastron, la ceinture et les genouillères. Sa combinaison était elle aussi d'un noir profond tout comme les "antennes" du diadème lui faisant office de casque. Lentement, Andromeda s'abaissa, soulevant le corps inerte du jeune fils d'Athéna. Sans tarder, il prit le chemin menant à sa demeure. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, mais c'était largement assez pour que deux personnes puissent y vivre paisiblement. Il allongea son protégé sur le canapé et se redressa en lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il ne savait absolument pas à quel degré l'attaque de l'ennemi l'avait blessé, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Damien était encore en vie et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de blessure, le tout venait sans doute du choc et non de l'attaque en elle-même. Rassurer par cette pensée, Shun s'installa dans un fauteuil juste en face, attendant patiemment le réveil du jeune garçon. Celui-ci commença à gigoter durant son sommeil, murmurant des choses inaudibles. D'un coup, Shun s'approcha de ce dernier et le saisit par les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Damien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement sur la vue d'un Shun portant sa Cloth d'Andromède. Interloqué, le garçon lança un regard interrogateur à celui qu'il pensait être son père. Ce dernier l'aida à se redresser en position assise et tira le fauteuil face à lui, se préparant à avoir une longue conversation avec lui au sujet de tout ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que... et... ce que tu portes papa, c'est quoi ? Et puis les autres... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout t'expliquer et une fois tout cela terminer, tout sera plus clair. Je me suis mentalement préparé à avoir cette discussion avec toi durant toutes ces années. »

Damien fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Que devait-il lui dire de si important ? Au premier abord, il pensait qu'il allait expliquer qui étaient ces étranges hommes l'ayant attaqué ou encore l'origine de cette armure qui recouvrait son corps encore maintenant. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ceci à l'avance ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça... peut-être était-ce bien plus important, oui... c'était évident, pourquoi se préparer durant autant d'années juste pour des révélations qui, bien qu'importante, n'était pas si vitale que cela ? Perdu dans ses pensées, voulant deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien s'apprêter à lui dire, le jeune garçon redressa la tête vers Shun qui pris la parole.

« Depuis la nuit des temps, des guerriers se battent pour protéger la terre et ses habitants ainsi que sa grande protectrice, la déesse Athéna. Cette dernière se réincarne tous les cent ans et actuellement, elle se trouve en vie dans un lieu en Grèce nommé "le Sanctuaire". Les guerriers de la déesses sont les Saints d'Athéna une armée divisée en plusieurs castes. Pour commencer, nous avons les Bronzes Saints, il s'agit du rang le plus faible, ceux-ci sont généralement envoyés pour des missions mineures, bien qu'ils leurs arrivent parfois de faire face à des dangers plus grands. Ceux-ci portent des Bronzes Cloth et cette protection que tu portes en est d'ailleurs une... »

« Une Bronze Cloth ? »

« Oui. C'est aussi le cas de la mienne, la Bronze Cloth d'Andromède. Car oui, chacune des Cloth d'Athéna représentent les quatre-vingt-huit constellations, détail important sur lequel on reviendra ensuite. Après cela vient les Silvers Saints. Généralement, ces derniers sont chargés d'entrainer ceux qui deviendront de futur Bronze Saints et il s'agit aussi des hommes et femmes qu'on envoie pour des missions bien plus importantes. Redoutables guerriers, ils ne sont pourtant pas les plus puissants... car après cela, nous avons l'élite des Saints : Les Golds Saints. »

« Qu'on t-ils de spécial ? »

« Ces derniers, au nombre de douze, représentant chacun un signe du zodiaque. Ils sont chargés de rester au Sanctuaire afin d'assurer le rôle de garde rapprochées d'Athéna. Ces derniers peuvent se mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière et sont des adversaires terribles. Il est presque impossible de vaincre l'un de ces hommes et si deux d'entre eux viendraient à se battre, alors, une bataille de cent jours débutera entre eux, à l'issue de laquelle ils finiront par s'annihiler tous les deux. »

Le jeune garçon tâcha d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc, son père était un Saint d'Athéna, charger de protéger sa déesse, mais aussi les habitants de cette planète face aux dangers qu'elle encourt. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant à cela, il était finalement fier de savoir que son père était une personne aussi respectable, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi lui avoir caché ça. Obligatoirement, cela devait cacher autre chose... Une question lui vient ensuite à l'esprit et il la posa donc rapidement, curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Tu as dis que ma Cloth est une Bronze Cloth, mais a quelle constellation est-elle liée ? Et est-elle vraiment à moi ? »

« Il s'agit de la Cloth d'Equuleus et à y penser, je ne suis pas si étonné de voir qu'elle t'a choisie... car oui, une Cloth n'est utilisable que si elle te reconnait comme étant son propriétaire, ça répond donc à ta question, tu es bien le Saint d'Equuleus et tu vas devoir faire face aux responsabilités qui vont avec. »

« La constellation d'Equuleus ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

Contrairement aux autres fois, Shun semblait être tiraillé entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, il souhaitait lui dire la vérité, il se devait de tout savoir, mais de l'autre... était-il prêt à encaisser tout cela ? Comment prendrait-il le fait que depuis le début, sa vie n'avait été que mensonges sur mensonges ? Damien sembla remarqué les hésitations de son "père" ce dernier, constatant cela, pris une profonde inspiration, prêt à tout avouer.

« Dans la mythologie, Equuleus n'était autre que Céléris, le fils du légendaire cheval ailé : Pégase. C'est pour cette raison qu'il me semble logique que ce soit cette armure qui t'a choisis... tu es lié à Pégase, Damien, bien plus que tu ne pourrais le penser au premier abord... le Saint de Pégase était un Saint de Bronze légendaire, tout comme moi et trois autres personnes. Nous étions des Bronzes Saints qui, grâce à leurs courages, sont parvenus à faire de véritables miracles, allant même jusqu'à battre des dieux, chose dont même les Golds Saints n'étaient pas capables. Seulement... Pégase s'est fait tuer lors de notre dernier combat... Son nom était Seiya et cette personne n'est autre que ton véritable père... »

Que venait-il de dire ? Damien était comme pétrifier dans le canapé. Comment... pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché toute la vérité depuis le début ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire durant ces dix-sept années qu'il était son père si ce n'était pas le cas ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Andromède répondit aux interrogations de son fils adoptif sans tarder.

« Si je t'ai caché tout cela durant ces années, c'était pour te protéger. Tu devais rester cacher pour ne pas que les dieux te retrouvent, ta vie en aurait été menacé et ta mère ne voulait absolument pas cela pour toi. »

« Ma mère ?! Alors elle est...»

« ...Vivante, oui. C'est elle qui t'a confié à moi dès qu'elle a compris que ta vie était en danger à ses côtés. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'une menace ne tarderait pas à se déclarer et elle a donc agi rapidement en te mettant à l'abri. Son identité n'est autre que Saori Kido, en d'autres termes... la déesse Athéna. »

Cette autre déclaration lui fit un nouveau choc. Non seulement sa mère était bel et bien en vie, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais en plus de cela, cette femme était... une déesse ? Cela signifiait que du sang divin coulait dans ses veines ? Était-ce pour cela que trois hommes avaient tenté de l'abattre ? Parce qu'il était le fils d'Athéna ? Il ressentait un profond malaise suite à toutes ces déclarations, pensant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu était faux, complètement faux... serrant les poings, le jeune garçon baisa les yeux, n'osant même plus regarder l'homme qui s'était toujours présenté comme étant son père et qui, finalement, ne l'était pas. La voix tremblante, Damien eu quand même la force de poser une autre question.

« Et ces hommes ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi en avaient-ils après moi ? »

« Des Santorins. Et ces trois hommes n'étaient que des sous-fifres... tout comme les Saints, les Santorins se divisent en trois castes : Gamma Santorins, Beta Santorins et Alpha Santorins. Pour que tu comprennes rapidement, ces castes sont respectivement semblables aux Bronzes, Silver et Gold Saints. Tout comme les Saints, les Santorins sont à la solde d'un dieu. Ce dieu est Héphaïstos, dieu qui ne supporte pas de savoir qu'Athéna a eu un enfant avec un simple mortel, lui qui est si désireux d'avoir ta mère pour lui. Pour cette raison, il souhaite effacer l'union de ces deux personnes en t'éliminant purement et simplement. C'est lui-même qui forge les Méthana, les protections que portent les Santorins. Celles-ci sont forgée par Héphaïstos dans les flammes de l'enfer, ce qui leurs donnent d'étranges pouvoirs. Bien entendu, les Méthana des différentes castes sont différentes, celles des Alpha Santorins étant les plus solides et les plus puissantes de toutes. Et ce n'est, bien entendu, rien comparer à la puissance d'Héphaïstos lui-même.»

La situation était donc bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Au début, il s'imaginait que ça n'irait pas plus loin que les trois hommes, que son père adoptif exagérait... mais finalement non, un dieu en avait après lui, désirant à tout prix se débarrasser de lui pour une raison des plus stupides. Comment pouvait-il se défendre ? Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à la menace qui se levait face à lui... Encore une fois, ce fut Shun qui brisa le silence qui commença à s'établir, Damien gardant la tête baissée.

« Deux solutions se livrent donc à toi. Soit tu n'acceptes pas d'endosser cette responsabilité et tu renonces à la Cloth d'Equuleus. Dans ce cas, tu pourras survivre, mais tu devras te cacher toute ta vie et jamais tu ne pourras voir ta mère pour ne pas risquer ta vie ni la sienne. Dans l'autre cas... tu choisis d'endosser cette Cloth et tu t'entraines pour devenir un Saint et mettre ainsi toutes tes chances de ton côté. De cette façon, tu pourras te défendre face à la menace qui se profile, mais tu devras endosser la lourde tâche de faire face à Héphaïstos sans être sûr que tu en sortiras vivant... Donc, préfères-tu vivre toute ta vie dans la peur ou risqué de mourir, mais dans l'honneur, en ayant essayé de faire quelque chose pour prendre en main ton destin ? »

Deux choix s'offraient donc à lui... chacun ayant ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer sa vie ? D'autant plus que, si sa mère l'avait mis en sécurité, c'était pour ne pas qu'il meurt, il serait donc stupide de la désobéir et de briser tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté... il ne pouvait pas rester-là, assis, les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors qu'un dieu cherchait à le tuer... et qui lui disait que sa mère ne risquait rien ? Non... non... il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était en vie ! Il ne pouvait absolument pas la laissée tomber ! D'un air bien décidé, Damien redressa la tête, la détermination se lisant dans son regard. Il comptait bien se battre, il comptait bien devenir le Saint d'Equuleus et faire tout son possible pour éliminer la menace pesant sur lui ! Il le ferait... il y parviendrait... il ne pouvait pas mourir tant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère au moins une fois.

« Je ne pense pas que fuir comme un lâche soit vraiment la vie que je souhaite. Je vais m'entraîner... profiter de l'avance que nous avons sur l'ennemi pour devenir un véritable Saint. Et après cela, je m'occuperais d'Héphaïstos et de son armée pour ensuite retrouver ma mère... parole d'Equuleus Damien !»


	4. Première offensive

L'entraînement de Damien débuta à ce moment-là. Durant une demi-année, le jeune garçon s'investit totalement dans cette tâche, se donnant corps et âme pour devenir un véritable Saint, un protecteur d'Athéna. Le jour, il s'entraînait auprès de son père adoptif dont les méthodes d'apprentissages étaient assez agréables, celui-ci faisant en sorte de ne pas trop ménager le fils de sa déesse. La nuit, elle, était consacrée à son éducation et c'est ainsi qu'il en appris plus au sujet du cosmos, d'Athéna et de l'histoire des Saints en général. Certaines périodes de son entrainement étaient plus dures que d'autres, Shun faisant en sorte d'élever le niveau petit à petit, mais le jeune homme ne baissa pas les bras, ayant hérité le courage et la volonté de son défunt père. Au fil du temps, les progrès du jeune homme étaient fulgurant à tel point qu'il était à présent digne d'être un Bronze Saint d'Athéna. Sa dernière épreuve était sans doute la plus difficile d'entre toutes, afin de voir si son enseignement avait porté ses fruits, Shun avait placé la Pandora Box de l'Equuleus Cloth au sommet d'une petite plateforme se trouvant en plein milieu des montagnes. L'escalade fut rude pour le jeune homme qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses. Une fois arrivé avec destination, Damien pensait que tout ceci était à présent terminé... mais il était loin de se douter que là-bas, son maitre l'attendrait, équipé de sa Cloth et ses chaînes tournant autour de la boite renfermant sa précieuse protection. Il analysa rapidement la situation... la plateforme était minuscule, tout juste assez grande pour qu'il s'y tienne avec Shun, la moindre tentative d'attaque pourrait résulter à une chute potentiellement fatale. Mais en même temps... il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait de récupérer sa Cloth, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cet entrainement de plus de six mois pour rien. Soudain, la voix d'Andromède s'éleva, faisant lever la tête du jeune garçon qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Si tu es vraiment digne de rejoindre l'ordre des Saints, alors, tu parviendras à reprendre ce qui t'appartient. »

Mais sans réfléchir, le jeune garçon fonça vers sa Pandora Box, tendant la main en direction de cette dernière, mais dans un mouvement rapide, la chaine de Shun fonça sur sa main qui fut renvoyée en arrière, déséquilibrant Damien qui se rattrapa de justesse à la bordure de la plateforme. Une grimace apparu sur son visage tandis qu'un léger flot de sang coulait de sa main suite à l'attaque subie. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'intelligence sur ce coup où il ne pouvait nullement compter sur son habitude à foncer tête baissée. Il se hissa de nouveau avec grande difficulté et analysa la situation, cherchant la moindre faille, mais il n'en trouvait aucunes... comment faire ? Ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir se trouvait juste devant lui, mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder... D'un seul coup, une idée sembla jaillir en lui et il se retourna vers Shun, sautant dans sa direction, le poing en avant, prêt à le frapper en plein visage, pensant que cela arrêterait sa chaine. Mais c'était totalement oublier ce que Shun lui avait dit concernant la protection d'Andromède... d'un seul coup, l'autre chaine fonça sur Damien, le frappant en plein abdomen et l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Le jeune garçon retomba au sol en se tenant le ventre, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration qui était saccadée. Que devait-il faire pour stopper cela ? Était-il vraiment digne d'être un Saint ? Est-ce que son père, lui, aurait compris ce qu'il devait faire dans un tel moment ? Probablement... la pensée de son père lui donna la force de se remettre sur pied malgré la douleur, lançant un regard déterminé sur sa Pandora Box, toujours prisonnière de cette chaine qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Ses mouvements étaient parfaits, elle ne laissait pas la moindre faille perceptible... Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? S'il n'était même pas capable de relever ce défi, pourtant si simple comparer à ce qui l'attend, alors, jamais il ne pourrait protéger sa mère qui était donc condamnée par sa faute... sa mère... non... il ne pouvait définitivement pas abandonner ! Il se devait de devenir Saint, afin de retrouver ce dont il a été privé durant dix-sept longues années ! Il ne pouvait pas se lamenter sur son propre sort alors que sa mère, elle, était possiblement en danger de mort ! D'un mouvement rapide, le jeune garçon s'approcha des chaînes de Shun et à ce moment-là... il écarta les bras à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, attrapant d'un seul coup l'extrémité de la chaine de Shun, bloquant tout simplement cette dernière. Une étrange force émanait à présent du corps de Damien, quelque chose dont son père adoptif lui avait longuement parlé, insistant sur l'importance de cette force nommée : cosmos.

« Equuleus, viens à moi ! »

De sa main libre, il tira sur une poignée présente sur la Pandora Box de son armure, délivrant celle-ci qui, instantanément, se fixa sur le corps de Damien dont l'impression de puissance se décupla une fois équipé de sa Cloth. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Shun fit revenir sa chaine auprès de lui tout en s'approchant de son disciple, fier de ce dernier. Le Saint légendaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de son disciple tout en lui adressant la parole.

« Cela aura pris du temps, mais tu y es finalement arrivé. Félicitations Damien, tu es à présent digne d'endosser la Cloth d'Equuleus. »

Quelques semaines après ces évènements, Damien se retrouvait seul, Shun étant partis du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication, tout ce qu'il avait laissé était un simple message : "Ne sort jamais sans ta Pandora Box sur le dos". Mais que pouvait-il donc lui arriver ? Jamais il n'avait revu le moindre Santorins depuis cette première confrontation datant d'une demi-année. Ils ne s'étaient pas montrés durant ce laps de temps, pourquoi maintenant ? Puis, le jeune garçon décida tout de même de prendre compte de cet avertissement, après tout, Shun savait très bien ce qu'il disait et il était plus sage de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Et le Saint d'Andromède avait bel et bien raisons, car un soir, se promenant au clair de lune, le fils d'Athéna tomba nez à nez avec un homme des plus étranges... cette personne avait des cheveux d'un rouge vif et des yeux d'un noir d'ébène. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il se rapprocha du champ de vision de Damien qui put apercevoir un autre détail... il portait une étrange protection... et bien qu'elle était assez différente de celles qu'il avait pu voir par le passé, il identifia rapidement le nouveau venu comme étant un Santorin, un soldat à la solde d'Héphaïstos.

« Les rumeurs étaient bel et bien fondées, le fils d'Athéna est devenu un Saint... mais ça ne change rien à la tâche qui m'a été confiée. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Mon nom est Aktor, Gamma Santorin du Gyali. »

« Tu es donc bel et bien un Santorin... dans ce cas... il est temps de voir si mon entrainement a porté ses fruits ! »

Sans réfléchir, Damien s'équipa de sa Cloth, fonçant ensuite en direction d'Aktor pour le frapper au visage, mais au dernier moment, son ennemi lui attrapa le poing, le serrant pour ensuite lui mettre un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, projetant le fils d'Athéna au loin. Ce dernier se redressa, regardant avec grand étonnement le Santorin. D'un seul coup, il retenta la même chose, fonçant tête baissée sur l'adversaire qui laissa s'échapper un rire effroyable à en glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

« Imbécile ! Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre avec une technique aussi irréfléchie ? Tu es un Saint d'Athéna et pourtant, tu te bats comme un de ces simples humains. »

À nouveau, le poing de Damien se fit attrapé, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon esquiva le coup de Aktor, parvenant à sauter derrière lui en lui attrapant le bras pour le soulever et l'écraser contre le sol, le redressant ensuite rapidement pour lui mettre un puissant coup de poing dans le visage faisant reculer le Santorin de plusieurs mètres, le visage endoloris. Son visage à présent déformé par la rage, Aktor lança un regard noir à son opposant.

« Très bien, je vois que tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses... essaie donc de t'en tirer face à cela ! BURNING CROSS ! »

D'un seul coup, un minuscule rayon de flamme s'échappa du doigt de Gyali Aktor, frappant le jeune garçon dans l'estomac, celui-ci n'ayant pas pu esquiver la technique. Cependant, il ne sentit pas la moindre douleur... il ne sentit d'ailleurs rien du tout... comme si cette technique avait purement et simplement échouée... un sourire s'afficha donc sur le visage de Damien, pensant à présent que la victoire est acquise en constatant l'inefficacité de la technique de son adversaire qui, lui, étrangement, semblait être totalement paisible à présent...

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons constaté l'inutilité de ton attaque, je vais à présent te... »

Soudainement, Damien s'arrêta, une étrange lumière venait de faire son apparition, là où il avait été touché et d'un seul coup, une immense croix enflammée se forma, touchant la totalité de son corps. Le fils d'Athéna laissa échapper un puissant cris de douleur, s'effondrant ensuite après avoir subie cette attaque. Il s'était fait avoir... la technique de son adversaire était une attaque à retardement et il n'avait pas su l'esquiver à temps. Le combat était déjà terminé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent... le Santorin, fier de lui, s'approcha du jeune garçon, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour le redresser devant lui, un sourire conquérant sur son visage.

« Alors ? As-tu encore suffisamment d'énergie pour faire le malin à présent ? Pour une personne possédant du sang divin, tu me sembles relativement faible... mais ne t'en fait, tu vas bientôt connaitre le repos... éternel ! »

Le Santorin appliqua un autre Burning Cross au fils d'Athéna qui s'effondra encore une fois au sol, hurlant de douleur. Aktor, lui, laissa s'échapper un rire sadique tout en écrasant la tête de son ennemi avec son pied. Ainsi donc, il allait mourir ici... par les mains du premier adversaire qu'il avait croisé... un Gamma Santorins, la caste la moins puissante de l'armée d'Héphaïstos... que pouvait-il faire face à ce dieu s'il n'était même pas capable de terrasser Aktor ? Néanmoins... c'était de son devoir de le faire... il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras à cet instant ! Que dirais son père en voyant son fils dans un tel état ? Lui qui s'était toujours redressé, se battant au péril de sa vie pour sauver le monde et Athéna... Athéna... sa mère... il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire face à ce danger seul... il devait la protéger !

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Le pied d'Aktor fut attrapée par la main de Damien, ce dernier brûlant à présent son cosmos et cette fois-ci, de son plein grès, contrairement aux autres fois. Étonné par la puissance émanant du jeune garçon, Aktor fut expulsé au loin par le Saint d'Equuleus qui le repoussa net, se redressant tout en lançant un regard emplis de détermination vers le Santorins du Gyali. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits, levant son doigt en direction de son adversaire, prêt à en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Meurt fils d'Athéna ! Burnig Cross ! »

Mais cette fois-ci, l'attaque ne toucha pas le jeune garçon, ce dernier sautant à temps pour esquiver la technique. Aktor leva les yeux, surpris par cette esquive de la part d'une personne qui était dans un état critique quelques secondes auparavant. Le cosmos de Damien continua à gagner en intensité, étant à présent parfaitement dessiné autour de lui tandis qu'il joignit ses deux mains devant lui, formant une sorte de boule d'énergie de couleur bleue à l'intérieur de celles-ci. D'un seul coup, il ramena ses mains au-dessus de son épaule droite tout en pivotant légèrement les hanches et s'exclama.

« Equuleus Hikari Shuryūdan ! »

Avec force, Equuleus Damien lança son attaque formée par son cosmos sur le corps de son adversaire. La boule d'énergie se colla au plastron d'Aktor, se trouvant dans un état de panique, essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de cette attaque. À cet instant, le fils d'Athéna referma sa main d'un coup sec ce qui provoqua l'implosion de son attaque, provoquant une immense explosion de lumière. Le jeune garçon retomba au sol, essoufflé tandis que la lumière et la poussière se dissipèrent lentement, dévoilant un Aktor vaincu, sa Méthana totalement brisée et son regard vide, démontrant qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il l'avait fait... il avait réussi ! Il venait de vaincre un Gamma Santorin ! Il était parvenu à éveiller sa première technique ! Fier de lui, Damien réunis ses forces restantes pour se remettre sur pied, observant la dépouille de son adversaire. Un bruit l'interloquât alors, lentement, il se retourna, prêt à se battre une fois de plus. Mais à sa grande joie, l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, n'était pas un ennemi, au contraire... il s'agissait de son père adoptif, Shun, apparemment revenu de son voyage après quelques semaines d'absences.

« Shun ! »

Tant bien que mal, le Saint d'Equuleus se dirigea vers son maitre qui l'attrapa et passa l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de le soutenir après cette rude bataille. Shun semblait être fier de son disciple vu l'expression se trouvant sur son visage. Celui-ci commença à marcher tout en aidant Damien qui se faisait un plaisir de raconter en détail ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et Aktor. Ils furent rapidement arriver chez eux où Shun se chargea de soigner les blessures du jeune garçon qui, d'après ses dires, se remettrait assez rapidement de cette bataille.

« Je pense que je suis à présent prêt à rencontrer ma mère Shun, désormais, je suis assez fort pour la protéger ! »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bien que tu te sois parfaitement bien débrouillé, il te reste encore des choses à apprendre. Des choses qui te seront enseignés par une autre personne... c'est d'ailleurs à cette personne que j'ai rendue visite, j'ai longuement parlé de ton cas et il a accepté de te former. »

« Mais...Shun... »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi, apprendre auprès de plusieurs personnes est quelque chose d'enrichissant si tu parviens à t'imprégner de leurs apprentissages pour l'utiliser à ton avantage. Ainsi, tu pourras devenir un Saint plus complet que la majorité d'entre nous au final... Ton voyage aura lieu demain matin, en attendant, tâche de te reposer. »

Damien hocha la tête, après tout, Shun avait raison. Apprendre auprès d'une autre personne pourrait se révéler être bénéfique pour lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela... il pensait qu'à présent, il pourrait enfin voir sa mère, mais force est de constater qu'il avait encore du travail à accomplir. Son père adoptif s'apprêta à quitter la salle, mais à cet instant-là et malgré la douleur, le Saint d'Equuleus se redressa, marchant avec difficulté vers le Saint d'Andromède... afin de lui donner une accolade.

« Merci pour tout Shun. Pour m'avoir appris tout ce que je sais à présent, pour m'avoir éduqué, pour t'être occupé de moi depuis ma naissance. Je te dois absolument tout, sans toi, peut-être que je n'aurais pas pu survivre face aux Santorins et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai l'opportunité de voir enfin ma mère. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas lié par le sang, mais pour moi, tu resteras à jamais mon père. »

Cette étreinte démontrant tout le respect du jeune homme pour son père adoptif fut la dernière chose qu'il fit avant d'aller se coucher, s'endormant assez rapidement après cette journée des plus difficiles. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, demain matin, il devra se rendre dans un lieu lui étant totalement inconnu pour s'entrainer auprès d'un homme qui lui était tout autant inconnu. Mais au final, cela n'avait aucune importance... car il était bien déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il devait faire du moment que cela lui permettait de retrouver Kido Saori, la femme lui ayant donné la vie !


	5. Illusions

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa très rapidement, à peine réveillé devait-il prendre ce jet privé que Shun s'était procuré d'une méthode tout à fait inconnue... d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, la "Fondation Graad" avait mis à disposition cet engin spécialement pour lui, mais Damien, lui, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était cette fondation et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de parfaire son entrainement afin d'être assez puissant pour protéger ses proches. Les adieux avec Shun furent bref, le jeune garçon n'ayant pas le temps de rester plus longtemps et ce dernier grimpa donc à l'intérieur du véhicule volant, s'installant confortablement tout en prenant son pendentif en main, l'observant longuement. Ceci était le seul objet dont il avait hérité de sa mère, quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis sa naissance. Ce collier n'avait rien de spécial en soit, mais la valeur sentimentale qu'il lui accordait était tel qu'à ses yeux, ce pendentif était quelque chose de spécial, suffisamment spécial pour lui donner une détermination en acier qui ne pourrait jamais plier, peut-importe les obstacles se dressant face à lui. Le voyage sembla duré une éternité et sans surprise, le Saint d'Equuleus fini par s'endormir. Son sommeil était bien plus paisible que celui de la nuit dernière, mais malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci pris fin lorsque le pilote prononça son nom.

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination. »

Le fils d'Athéna haussa les sourcils, s'ils étaient arrivé à destination, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être en altitude ? Lentement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa les lieux. Ils se trouvaient au-dessus d'une île volcanique qui ne semblait pas bien grande, un immense volcan au centre de celle-ci, volcan d'où s'échappait une fumée d'un noir profond. Il ne comprenait pas... était-ce vraiment là ? Il allait réellement devoir s'entrainer dans un endroit aussi... aussi... dangereux ? C'était du suicide ! Shun ne l'aurait tout de même pas envoyé ici ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Contrarié, le jeune garçon se tourna vers le pilote en affichant un air hautain.

« Vous vous êtes trompé de destination... »

« Non, on m'a demandé de vous emmener à l'île Kanon, c'est bien ici. »

« Hum... d'accord, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. »

« Saute directement dans le volcan, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est là où se trouve ton maitre. »

« ... QUOI ?! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Je REFUSE de sauter directement dans un volcan ! »

« Ce sont les instructions que l'on m'a donné... »

« Bah tes instructions, tu te les fous là où j'pense ! Je ne tiens pas à me suicider simplement pour "suivre les instructions" imbécile ! »

Lentement, Damien ouvrit la porte du jet privé, s'avançant pour observer ce qui l'attendait... fort heureusement, il n'était pas bien haut, mais... dans un volcan ? Il avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de totalement stupide... par précaution, il s'équipa de sa Cloth, celle-ci le protégeant des dégâts qu'il était susceptible de subir s'il ratait son coup. Il prit une profonde inspiration, fit quelques pas en avant et, sans réfléchir, sauta en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il devait toucher le sol, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien visé, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'avait fait. Il sentit son corps chuter vers le bas pour, d'un seul coup, s'arrêter. Mais paradoxalement... il ne sentait pas ses pieds toucher le sol... lentement, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux et se rendit rapidement compte qu'une main l'avait saisis par le haut de son t-shirt. Cet homme portait une magnifique Cloth d'un orange flamboyant tandis que ses cheveux, eux, étaient d'un noir de jais semblable à ceux du Saint d'Equuleus. L'homme, dont les yeux étaient fermés, laissa échapper un «Pfff» et sans prévenir, envoya son poing libre dans le visage de Damien qui fut projeté au loin, s'écrasant contre une paroi du volcan et retombant face contre terre.

« Merde... tu te prends pour qui ?! »

« Phoenix Ikki... et je dois dire que tu l'ouvres beaucoup pour un avorton n'étant même pas capable de parer un coup aussi lent. »

« Qu'est-ce que ?... Tu te fiches de moi ?! Prends-ça ! »

S'étant redressé malgré la douleur, le Saint d'Equuleus fonça sur Ikki, ce dernier, les yeux fermé, laissa s'échapper un soupir d'agacement en se contentant d'attendre... Damien arriva auprès de lui et sauta pour tenter de le frapper au visage avec son poing... mais le Phénix para le coup sans grande difficulté et leva son bras. À ce moment-là, une énorme vague de cosmos envahit le lieu, propulsant Damien vers le haut pour finalement s'écraser durement contre le sol, une fois de plus.

« Tu penses être un Saint d'Athéna pour la simple raison que tu possèdes cette Cloth, mais pour moi, tu n'es rien de plus que l'un de ces gamins pensant pouvoir tout surmonter alors qu'ils n'ont jamais quitter leurs petits confort personnel. Mon frère, Shun, t'as peut-être appris les bases, mais moi, je vais faire de toi un homme, une personne digne de son rang... même si, à première vue, cela semble mal partis. »

« Me fait pas rire, j'ai mal aux côtés... »

« Redresses-toi, fils d'Athéna ! »

Appuyant sur ses bras, le Saint d'Equuleus rassembla toutes ses forces pour se remettre sur pied, faisant face à un Ikki qui le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux. Lentement, Damien se mit en position pour utiliser son arcane, son cosmos brûlant à l'intérieur de son corps meurtris. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour utiliser son "Equuleus Hikari Shuryūdan ", l'attaque fonça vers Ikki, mais au dernier moment, ce dernier frappa avec le plat de sa main pour dévier totalement l'attaque de Damien qui implosa au long. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux : Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire face à cet homme si sa seule arcane ne pouvait pas lui être utile ? Et d'ailleurs... pourquoi devait-il combattre ? D'après Shun, Ikki devait lui apprendre des choses ! Drôle de façon que d'apprendre des choses aux jeunes Saints en les envoyant face contre terre dès que l'occasion était donner... Comme il savait si bien le faire, Damien se lança dans la bataille sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, fonçant vers Ikki et frappant partout où il pouvait frapper, sa vitesse avait atteint un seuil qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant, mais malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas suffire... le Saint du Phénix parvenant à esquiver tous les coups et contre-attaqua cette fois-ci d'une façon bien plus violente...

« Hô Yoku Tenshô ! »

En un instant, Ikki forma un phénix qui prit son envol, allant percuter de plein fouet le Saint d'Equuleus qui ne pu rien faire pour esquiver cela. La puissance de l'attaque brisa le casque de la Cloth du fils d'Athéna tandis que ce dernier s'écrasa une fois de plus contre le sol, du sang coulant le long de son visage. Était-ce donc cela la puissance d'un Saint d'Athéna ? S'il existait des êtres si puissants, pourquoi lui avait-on confier la lourde tâche de vaincre un dieu ? Si un Bronze Saint comme Ikki pouvait dégager une telle puissance, un Gold Saint pouvait sans doute se débarrasser d'Héphaïstos à sa place... Ou encore, sa propre mère, étant une déesse, pouvait sans doute s'en charger elle-même au final... encore une chose qui lui semblait étrange... pourquoi avoir besoin d'autant d'hommes à son service alors qu'elle pouvait régler les problèmes d'elle-même ? C'était... stupide... il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça. Dans ce cas, il n'avait plus besoin de se battre, il n'avait plus besoin de faire subir ces choses à son corps et il pouvait reprendre une vie des plus normales. Il trouva la force nécessaire pour se remettre sur pied, bien que ses jambes étaient tremblantes et avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Lentement, le jeune garçon tourna le dos et Ikki, semblant chercher une sortie, ce qu'il fini par étrangement trouver. Ses pas le guidèrent jusque là, mais la voix de son "maître" s'éleva afin de l'interloquer.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? »

« J'abandonne. Au début, je pensais que j'étais nécessaire, mais en voyant la puissance qu'un simple Bronze Saint comme toi peut dégager, je me dis qu'un Silver Saint ou encore un Gold Saint peut aisément se charger d'Héphaïstos. Je préfère donc me retirer au lieu d'échouer bêtement là où d'autres sortiront victorieux. »

« Imbécile... ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu es nécessaire ? Souhaites-tu vraiment abandonner ta mère à son propre sort ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je ne suis d'aucunes utilités et je ne pense pas que je vais lui rendre service en me faisant abattre par le premier ennemi trop puissant que je croiserais ! Je vais continuer à me cacher jusqu'à ce que cette guerre stupide soit terminée, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sages à faire. »

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir laisse le choix. »

« Je me fiche totalement de cela ! Si j'ai décréter que je me barre, je le fait, point ! »

« Tsss... de là où il est, je suis sûr que ton père doit être mort de honte de son fils. Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit plus présent pour voir cela. »

En quelques secondes seulement, le Saint d'Equuleus s'était retourné, fonçant à une vitesse fulgurante vers Ikki, le poing en avant. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à ses autres tentatives, son poing heurta le visage du phénix. La puissance du coup n'avait pas suffit à propulsé au loin le Saint Légendaire, cependant, du sang coulait de la bouche du frère de Shun, ce dernier gardant cependant les yeux fermés tout en affichant un léger sourire en coin. Damien, lui, fit un pas en arrière, brûlant son cosmos dans le but de toucher son opposant à l'aide de son "Equuleus Hikari Shuryūdan ", mais avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer, Ikki bougea à une vitesse incroyable vers le jeune garçon

« Hôô Genma Ken ! »

Un rayon sembla atteindre le front de Damien qui ne bougea plus, étant comme paralysé. Soudainement, il se retrouva dans un tout autre endroit... il se trouvait dans un village qu'il connaissait bien, un village où il avait passé son enfance... c'était là où Shun et lui s'étaient réfugier après être partis de Grèce. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Quelques secondes auparavant, il se trouvait en compagnie d'Ikki à des kilomètres d'ici. Ce n'était pas le seul changement notable... ses blessures n'étaient plus présentes et sa Cloth était intacte, son diadème se trouvant même de nouveau sur sa tête. Tout ceci était-il le résultat d'un rêve ? Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, mais ce dernier disparu rapidement... bien vite, le village se retrouva en feu pour une raison totalement inexpliqué et des cris horrifiants résonnaient dans le village. Rapidement, il courru du plus vite qu'il pu vers sa maison, voyant en chemin les corps sans vie des villageois, personne ne semblait avoir été épargné, pas même les femmes ni les enfants... Une fois devant chez lui, il pénétra à l'intérieur de cette petite maisonnette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une fois à l'intérieur, il cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter... étendu dans une énorme marre de sang se trouvait l'homme qui l'avait élevé : Shun. Celui-ci était mort, son visage figé dans une grimace de douleur montrant la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit. Le fils d'Athéna se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le maintenir debout tandis que les larmes coulèrent. Un rire glacial retentis, Damien chercha l'origine de celui-ci, mais personne n'était là... bien qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais croisé, il savait pertinemment à qui appartenait ce rire glacial se délectant de cette situation... Héphaistos... Des ombres se levèrent de toutes part tandis que le rire sembla se rapprocher de plus en plus... pire encore... il semblait à présent l'entendre en écho, comme si ce rire provenait des ombres qui se multipliaient à vue d'oeil, recouvrant à présent la totalité de la maison avant de foncer vers lui. Il se protégea à l'aide de ses avant-bras et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva à nouveau là, dans ce volcan de l'île Kanon, en présence d'Ikki qui lui tournait le dos. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu quelque chose qui s'était réellement produit ?

« Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'une illusion. Mais si tu ne prends pas tout ceci au sérieux, cela pourrait bien refléter un futur qui se fait de plus en plus proche. Et pour être sûr et certain que tu comprennes bien tout ceci... Hôô Genma Ken ! »

Une fois de plus, le fils d'Athéna n'eut pas le temps d'agir et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. La scène qui se joua devant lui était semblable à celle qu'il avait vu auparavant, à un détail prêt... le cadavre qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Shun, mais une autre personne... il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais la description collait parfaitement à celle que lui avait fait son père adoptif... cette femme qui se trouvait allongée au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux vide et une expression de stupeur gravée à jamais sur son visage... c'était sa mère, Athéna. Lentement, Damien tendis sa main en direction de celle de sa mère afin de la hisser délicatement vers lui et posant sa tête sur ses genoux, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Non... cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi... il ne devait pas laisser tomber et ne pouvait pas laisser ceci arriver pour de bon... son destin était de vaincre Héphaistos et rien ne pourrait le détourner de cet objectif ! D'un seul coup, cette vision disparue et il reprit ses esprits dans le volcan... la tête baissée, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Ikki qui s'empressa de charger son cosmos face à lui.

« Hô Yoku Tenshô ! »

Le phénix se forma une fois de plus, déployant ses ailes pour foncer en direction du fils d'Athéna...

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

L'attaque d'Ikki n'avait pas touchée le jeune Saint... celui-ci, les mains levées en avant, bloquait purement et simplement l'attaque en retenant le phénix par ses ailes. Un incroyable cosmos émanait du corps du garçon, bien plus puissant que celui qu'il pouvait déployer d'habitude. La vision qu'il avait eut de sa mère l'avait rendu plus déterminé que jamais, son regard se levant lentement vers Ikki qui écarquilla les yeux. Il avait déjà vu ce regard par le passé, celui d'un homme qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras et avait tout donné pour sauver sa déesse ainsi que le monde.

*...Seiya...*

La puissance de l'attaque du phénix commença à affecter le corps du jeune garçon, les gants de sa Cloth se fissurèrent lentement tandis que des brûlures prenaient formes sur son bras gauche. Mais la douleur semblait inexistante, son regard étant toujours plongé dans celui d'Ikki, l'air désireux de vaincre. Le cosmos de Damien gagna en intensité de secondes en secondes, Ikki écarquilla les yeux, il avait déjà ressentit un cosmos similaire... se pourrait-il que... non, impossible... alors qu'il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Damien fit quelque chose d'impensable : le jeune garçon renvoya le Hô Yoku Tenshô sur Ikki. Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose et se prit sa propre attaque dans l'abdomen, l'envoyant valser dans le décor et retomber face contre terre au sol. L'impressionnant cosmos de Damien s'évanouit et celui-ci eu du mal à rester debout. Le garçon sentait à présent la douleur causée par ses nombreuses blessures et il se sentait vaciller en tout sens, prêt à tomber à terre à tout moment pour perdre connaissance. Sans dire un mot, il se contenta de se diriger vers la sortie en jetant un ultime regard à Ikki. Le frère de Shun n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le fils d'Athéna ayant compris qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire : éveiller en lui le désir de vaincre et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Lentement, Damien sortis de ce volcan et quitta l'île à la nage, non sans mal. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il ne fit qu'une seule chose : marcher. Il ne savait même pas où il était, il ne savait même pas où il comptait aller, se contentant bêtement d'aller là où ses jambes le guidaient. Cependant, ses blessures étaient trop nombreuses et ce qui devait finir par arriver eu lieu. Le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol, son corps ayant finalement cédé après ce rude enseignement de la part d'Ikki qui, à ne pas douter, venait de jouer un rôle majeur sur la destinée de l'humanité...


	6. L'arrivée du renard

Durant son sommeil, le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Des jours auraient pu défiler, voir des mois ou encore des années qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Cet entrainement avec Ikki s'était montré éprouvant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus en mesure de poursuivre la route et il s'était écroulé au milieu de nulle part, son corps mutilé et brûlé par endroit. Cependant, malgré son état léthargique, une voix résonnait au creux de son oreille... une voix féminine qu'il n'avait jamais entendu par le passé, mais qui lui semblait pourtant être si familière... cette voix prononçait son prénom d'une façon si douce et délicate qu'elle aurait pu le bercer et qu'il se serait laissé assoupir au rythme de sa voix. Serais-ce... oui... ça devait être elle ! Il s'agissait de la voix de sa mère ! Cette simple déduction aida l'esprit du jeune garçon à se réveiller et lentement, ce fut son corps qui reprit peu à peu vie, ses yeux s'ouvrant petit à petit. En premier lieu, il ne distingua que des ombres, sa vue ne s'étant pas encore habitué à une telle luminosité, mais rapidement, il distingua nettement une personne face à lui... cette personne portait une protection qu'il identifia comme étant probablement une Cloth... cette Cloth était d'une magnifique teinte orangée, mais se trouvait être bien moins complète que la Cloth d'Equuleus. Elle ne comportait qu'un plastron recouvrant uniquement la poitrine et s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril. Une double épaulette se trouvait à son bras gauche et deux magnifiques gants se trouvaient au bout de ses mains, eux aussi oranges. La dernière pièce de son arme se trouvait être deux genouillères, tombant aux dessus des bottes de la personne qui, d'après les formes de son corps, se trouvait être une femme. Un détail intriguant frappa ensuite le fils d'Athéna : Pourquoi portait-elle un masque ? Mais il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question puisque, remarquant qu'il venait de reprendre conscience, la femme s'approcha du garçon qui venait tout juste de se redresser et se plaça en position de combat, prête à attaquer au moindre moment.

« Que fais-tu ici ?! L'accès est pourtant purement interdit aux hommes ! »

« Calme-toi, je suis un Saint d'Athéna, tout comme toi. »

« Je me fiche de cela ! Tu as beau être du même ordre que moi, ici, tu te trouves sur le terrain d'entrainement aux femmes. Tout homme se trouvant en ces lieux doit être éliminé. »

« ... Mais dans quelles embrouilles je me suis encore fourré... »

« Assez parler, prépare-toi ! »

« Ecoutes gamine, tu es bien gentille, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donc, tu vas jouer à la marelle avec tes copines et tu me laisses partir. »

Pour seule réponse, le Saint d'Equuleus se prit un énorme coup de genoux dans l'abdomen qui le fit se plier de douleur. Vu la puissance du coup qu'il venait de subir, aucun doute possibles, cette fille était bel et bien une Bronze Saint. Ce coup fut enchaîné par un puissant coup de poing dans la tempe du jeune garçon qui s'écroula au sol tandis que son opposante, elle, concentra son cosmos. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Damien pour se redresser, ce dernier cracha du sang tout en affichant un large sourire et tourna le dos à la fille pour commencer à marcher, s'en allant.

« Assez amusant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, peut-être une prochaine fois ? »

« Tsss... tes parents devraient avoir hontes d'avoir un fils aussi mal élevé que toi ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le sang du fils d'Athéna ne fit qu'un seul tour et tout se passa très rapidement. Le Saint d'Equuleus se retourna à frappa à une vitesse fulgurante la fille au visage, se retrouvant derrière elle qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, était restée debout. Lentement, son masque se fissura et tomba en morceau au sol tandis qu'une entaille se forma tout le long de son visage, du sang s'écoulant. La jeune fille cacha son visage entre ses mains, accroupie au sol. Le garçon se sentait mal... il venait de céder à ses pulsions en blessant quelqu'un qui appartenait au même camp que lui, une fille qui plus est... pour lui, frapper une femme était tout bonnement inacceptable. Emplis de remord, le jeune garçon fit demi tour et s'accroupis devant la jeune femme qu'il redressa, ôtant ses mains de son visage et la regardant dans les yeux. Comprenant ce qui se produisait à l'instant, la jeune fille écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux gris et lança un regard de stupeur à Damien. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qui choquait à ce point cette fille.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Tu... tu as vu mon visage... »

« Bah... oui, et ? ... ça va, inutile de faire la fille complexée, tu as un joli visage, inutile de le cacher derrière un masque. Ah les filles, j'te jure... »

Il profita de cet instant pour observer d'avantage cette jeune fille. A vue d'oeil, elle devait avoir le même âge que lui... pas loin des dix-huit ans et les traits fins de son visage se trouvaient être assez agréable au regard. Sa longue chevelure brune descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos et elle devait être plus petite que le fils d'Athéna d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Alors qu'il observait la jeune fille se trouvant devant lui, deux femmes arrivèrent auprès d'eux, se plaçant aux côtés des jeunes Saints. L'une d'elle, une femme à la chevelure verte, pris la parole en première en s'adressant à la fille dont le masque s'était fait briser par Damien.

« Velpecula Hanabi... ce garçon a vu ton visage... que dois-tu faire dans un tel cas ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir atteris en pleine réunion de secte moi... »

La femme aux cheveux vert ne fit même pas attention à la remarque de Damien tandis que la dénommée Hanabi, elle, baissa la tête. Elle semblait être honteuse pour une raison totalement étrangère au jeune homme dont l'attention était à présent ailleurs. L'autre femme, une rousse aux cheveux assez courts, tournait tout autour de lui, semblant l'examiner. Bien qu'elle portait un masque, et il ne su comment se l'expliquer, il avait l'impression qu'elle regardait au plus profond de son âme, comme si elle avait détecté quelque chose d'étrange émanant de son cosmos. Mal à l'aise, le fils d'Athéna se gratta la tête, mais la douleur le rattrapa rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il pris le temps d'observer son bras qui le fessait souffrir. Celui-ci était couvert de plaies et se trouvait même être brûlé à plusieurs zones, cause de son entrainement à l'intérieur du volcan. Ceci n'échappa pas au regard de la rousse qui attrapa d'un geste vif le bras de Damien qui étouffa un léger râle de douleur tandis que la femme, elle, se tourna vers sa comparse.

« Shaina, je te laisses avec Hanabi, j'emmènes le garçon avec moi pour soigner ses blessures. »

« D'accord Marin. »

La rousse, répondant donc au nom de Marin, s'éloigna donc en attrapant le Saint d'Equuleus par le bras, l'emmenant au loin. Sur le chemin, Damien vu de nombreuses femmes s'entrainer entre elles en se livrant de rudes batailles. Ainsi donc, Hanabi disait vrai, il était réellement dans le camp d'entrainement des femmes ? Mais si ce camp d'entrainement appartenait aux Saints d'Athéna alors... cela signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être loin du Sanctuaire ! D'un seul coup, il tira son bras des mains de Marin qui, surprise, laissa le garçon s'échapper. Ce dernier commença à courir avant d'être rattrapé par la réalitée. Son corps était bien trop meurtris par son combat face à Ikki pour continuer sa route, il devait effectivement être soigné malgré le fait qu'Athéna, sa mère se trouvait non loin... mais pour la première fois, il fit totalement abstraction de cette douleur et poursuivit sa route malgré tout. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour tomber au sol, mais même à ce moment-là, le jeune garçon ne perdit pas espoir, rampant dans le but de rejoindre celle qu'il devait protéger au péril de sa vie. Mais alors qu'il rampait, une main se serra sur son poignet, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa route.

« On tente de me fausser compagnie ? Excuse-moi Damien, mais tu n'iras pas plus loin. »

Marin redressa le jeune garçon, passant l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et retourna au camp d'entrainement. Damien, lui, n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole, plongé dans ses pensées... elle venait de prononcer son nom et pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait dit... comment connaissait-elle son identité ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Marin répondit à cette question sans même qu'elle ne soit posée...

« Tu es tout le portrait craché de ton père. Lui aussi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête du plus loin que je m'en souvienne. »

« Vous avez connu mon père ? »

« Oui, je me suis même chargé de sa formation, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Étrangement, ces paroles suffirent à installer une certaine confiance envers Marin et le garçon se laissa donc guider à l'intérieur d'une maison à peine plus grande qu'une cabane. Une fois à l'intérieur, Marin fit s'installer Damien sur un lit et l'allongea tout en retirant peu à peu sa Cloth et son t-shirt. Elle inspecta durant quelques instants les nombreuses blessures du jeune garçon et fit le nécessaire pour le soigner. Plusieurs minutes après, le fils d'Athéna était couvert de bandage. Son bras droit était totalement bandé tout comme son torse et son abdomen. Lentement, le garçon se redressa et affiche un léger sourire à Marin. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais une déflagration retenti à l'extérieur. Sans même réfléchir, il avança son bras vers sa Pandora Box, mais Marin l'arrêta d'un geste brusque.

« N'y songe même pas. Dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, tu ne ferais pas grand-chose en cas de danger. »

« Je suis un Saint d'Athéna. Ma mission est de protéger la terre, ses habitants et ma déesse au péril de ma vie. C'est la voie qu'à suivis mon père durant toute sa vie et je suis sûr qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il en soit de même pour moi. »

« Hmpf... bonne réponse... mais fait tout de même attention à toi. »

« T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant. »

D'un air déterminé, Damien tira d'un coup sec sur la lanière de sa Pandora Box d'où s'échappa sa Cloth venant rapidement se fixé au corps de son porteur. Celui-ci sortis en trombe de la maison et analysa rapidement la situation. Plusieurs corps de femmes étaient étendues au sol, sans vie tandis que des maisons brûlaient au loin. Une grimace se forma sur le visage du jeune garçon. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Santorins agissaient ainsi ? Leurs mission était pourtant de le tuer lui et Athéna, pourquoi donc s'en prendre à des innocents qui n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire ? Pour le plaisir ? ... Le poing du jeune garçon se sera tandis qu'une personne arborant une longue chevelure blonde s'approcha de lui, portant une armure aux couleurs sombres et tâchée de sang.

« Equuleus Damien ! Voici donc la personne que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai fait passer le temps comme j'ai pu en t'attendant. Mais maintenant que tu es là, saches que moi... »

« Ton nom n'a absolument aucune importance pour moi. Et si j'ai bien un conseil à te donner c'est que... »

D'un mouvement rapide, le jeune Saint se déplaça, frappant en pleine tête le Santorin qui se retrouva expulsé au loin, s'écrasant avec violence contre un arbre et retombant face contre terre tandis que Damien s'avança vers lui tout en brûlant son cosmos, une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

« Lorsqu'on se bat, on ne raconte pas sa vie. »

« Moi, Agis, Gamma Santorin de Nissiros, je ne peux pas me faire vaincre d'une telle façon par un gamin... FIRE SPEAR ! »

Tout en se redressant, le Santorin forma des lances enflammée qui furent envoyée dans la direction du jeune garçon qui se contenta d'avancer en esquivant au dernier moment les attaques sous le regard médusé d'Agis. Le Saint d'Athéna leva alors les mains vers son opposant, concentrant son cosmos malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son bras en faisant ceci.

« Je vais à présent utiliser tout ce qu'à pu m'apprendre Ikki durant notre affrontement... prépare toi à subir la nouvelle attaque d'Equuleus... EQUULEUS FUKUSŪ GENSOU ! »

Des deux mains de Damien s'échappa le spectre d'un cheval, pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait de nul autre qu'Equuleus. Ce dernier percuta de plein fouet Agis qui ne bougea absolument pas. Le Santorin observa son corps, cherchant les dégâts causées par cette attaque, mais cette dernière semblait n'avoir fait aucun effet. L'ennemi se mit donc à ricaner, mais soudainement, une centaine de spectre d'Equuleus se formèrent, fonçant à toute vitesse sur le Santorin qui, cette fois-ci, sentit la tête du cheval percuter à chaque fois une zone différente de son corps. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé, Damien arriva vers lui en étant propulsé à une vitesse fulgurante, le pied en avant, percutant la tête de son adversaire qui s'envola au loin, s'écrasant au sol, face contre terre, sa protection fortement endommagée.

« Comment... »

« Tu t'es fais avoir par une illusion. Les coups que tu sentais n'étais pas ceux d'Equuleus, il s'agissait tout simplement d'une multitude de puissant coups de pied de ma part. »

Malgré ses blessures, Damien semblait bien s'en sortir, prouvant les progrès rapides qu'il avait pu faire grâce aux entraînements de Shun et d'Ikki. Le jeune garçon concentra son cosmos tout en formant les signes de sa constellation avec ses mains, prêt à clôturer ce combat. Agis se redressa, le corps endoloris, cherchant une issue qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver par chance... un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage à la vue d'une jeune apprentie dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser les six ans. Agis se mit à brûler son cosmos lui aussi et visa Damien pour, au dernier moment, viser la jeune fille tout en hurlant.

« FIRE WAVE ! »

Tout se passa très rapidement. Damien eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer sous ses yeux et partis vers la jeune fille au moment où la vague de feu fut projetée par l'ennemi. Le fils d'Athéna fit bouclier avec son corps pour protéger l'apprentie et se pris donc l'attaque de plein fouet, se retrouvant projeté au loin, à terre. Ce qu'il avait redouté venir d'avoir eu lieu... une seule attaque avait suffit pour mettre hors-jeu son corps qui ne pouvait plus fournir d'effort supplémentaire. Avec ses dernières forces, il se redressa à genoux, les mains contre le sol et la tête levée vers un Agis qui avança vers lui avec un air triomphal. Haletant, Damien lui lança un regard ampli de haine tandis que son adversaire arma son bras en arrière en souriant.

« Adieu, fils d'Athéna. »


	7. Prends ton destin en main, Vulpecula !

Son bras droit toujours armé en arrière, le Santorin s'apprêtait à achever le Saint, mais au dernier moment, il sembla changer d'avis. Son sourire s'élargissait d'avantage tandis que son regard se leva afin de se poser au loin... sur la jeune fille que Damien avait sauvé quelques instants auparavant. Celle-ci, choqué par tout ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, était totalement tétanisée, ne bougeant pas le moins du monde. Agis était donc bien décidé à s'amuser un peu avant de venir à bout de son véritable adversaire. Sa main se tourna donc vers la fille qui regardait la scène, morte de peur. Le cosmos d'Agis brûla et ce dernier s'apprêta à passer à l'attaque avant qu'une main ne soulève son bras. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers le Saint d'Equuleus qui se redressait, poussant le bras du Santorin vers le haut tout en utilisant le peu de cosmos qu'il pouvait encore brûler. Dans le but de le faire lâcher prise, Agis le frappa à plusieurs reprises au visage avec sa main libre, mais rien n'y faisait, le fils d'Athéna ne lâchait pas prise et restait debout, les jambes tremblantes et du sang coulant le long de son visage, se contentant de lancer un regard amplis de détermination au Gamma Santorin dont le sourire ne s'effaçait pas malgré tout.

« Malgrés les blessures qui marquent mon corps et bien que mon état soit au plus bas. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre à des innocents et je me relèverais encore et encore dans le but de les sauver et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus le moindre souffle de vie. »

« Bravo, bravo... tu m'impressionnes Saint d'Athéna ! Finalement, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec toi. D'ailleurs... t'ai-je déjà dit que ton geste ne sert à rien ? »

D'un seul coup, la "Fire Wave" d'Agis s'échappa de ses mains, mais cette fois-ci, son mouvement fut tout autre. Au lieu de foncer vers l'avant, la vague tomba vers le bas à la façon d'une rivière, touchant l'intégralité du corps de Damien qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur résonnant au loin. Une fois l'attaque terminée, le Saint tomba au sol, apparemment vaincu par son adversaire. Ce dernier observa longuement le corps du jeune garçon et au bout d'un instant, tourna les talons pour s'en aller au loin, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que...

« Je te l'ai pourtant dit... »

Surpris, Agis se figea. Cette voix... l'avait-il vraiment entendu ? Lentement, il se retourna et l'impossible eu lieu. Equuleus se redressait lamentablement, tenant à peine debout, mais se trouvant encore en vie après s'être pris une attaque aussi puissante que sa "Fire Wave" a deux reprises. Commençant a cédé peu à peu à l'agacement et à la colère, le Santorin s'approcha vers Damien en lui lançant un regard noir tandis que le Saint tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout malgré son équilibre assez approximatif. Agis, lui, était entouré d'une importante quantitée de cosmos, bien décidé à frappé le Saint dans le but de le tuer cette fois-ci. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers le Saint d'Equuleus, mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, couru vers Agis, le poing en avant.

« Ne l'approches pas ! »

D'un coup de revers de main, Agis envoya au loin la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, ne pouvant faire rien de plus pour venir en aide au fils d'Athéna. Ce dernier peinait toujours à rester debout, mais faisait tout de même face au Santorin qui leva l'une de ses mains, formant une lance de flamme à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Rapidement, il lança son attaque en direction du Saint qui leva les yeux, prêt à faire face à sa mort... mais l'attaque n'atteignit pas sa cible, celle-ci partant simplement en fumée suite à une attaque d'une personne qui venait de faire interruption devant Damien, l'ayant sauvé d'une mort certaine. Frustré par la situation, Agis lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait d'intervenir en plein combat.

« Qui es-tu pour osé intervenir de la sorte ?! »

« Mon nom est Velpecula Hanabi et saches que je ne te laisserais pas abattre ce garçon. Moi seule ai le droit de décider s'il vivra ou non. »

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! FIRE SPEAR ! »

D'un agile bond, la jeune fille esquiva avec grande facilitée l'attaque du Santorin et fonça en pic vers Agis, son pied le frappant à la tête ce qui l'envoya au sol en le blessant au visage. Hanabi fit un petit bond en arrière, attrapant le bras de son adversaire pour le lancer dans les airs, le réceptionnant avec un terrible coup de pied sauté dans l'abdomen. Le combat semblait tourner à l'avantage de la Sainte tandis que Damien, lui, était toujours là, debout, assistant à la scène sans avoir la force d'aider Hanabi. Mais cette dernière se débrouillait à merveille, contrant toutes les attaques du Santorins qui perdait de plus en plus son sang froid, attaquant en tout sens sans même frôler Hanabi. Cette dernière frappa une dernière fois son adversaire avec un coup de genoux à son visage et commença à charger son cosmos tandis qu'Agis, lui, se redressa péniblement, la haine dévisageant totalement son visage.

« Ce combat va à présent toucher à sa fain, Santorin... Velpecula Tackle ! »

Hanabi chargea à toute vitesse vers l'ennemi, le corps tourné sur le côté, son coude mis en avant, visant Agis. Un cosmos impressionnant entourait son coude tandis que la vitesse d'Hanabi donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un renard fonçant à vive allure sur sa cible. Le Santorin du Nissiros se pris le coup de coude de plein fouet, sa Méthana vola en éclats tandis qu'une quantité importante de sang fut craché par sa bouche. L'ennemi vola dans les cieux pour ensuite s'écraser au sol, mort, vaincu par la jeune Sainte qui venait de sauver la vie du Saint d'Equuleus. Ce dernier avança lentement vers Hanabi tandis que Marin et Shaina, parée toutes deux de leurs Cloth, marchèrent jusqu'à eux. Shaina s'approcha de Damien et, à la surprise de celui-ci, le gifla suffisamment fort pour qu'il ressente la douleur et vacille dangereusement, tombant presque à terre.

« Imbécile ! Ton attitude lors d'un combat est tout bonnement immature ! Tu ne dois pas jouer avec l'ennemi comme tu l'as fais, non, tu dois l'achever dès que l'opportunité t'es donnée. En agissant de la sorte, tu mets ta vie et celle des autres en danger, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Cette jeune disciple, par exemple, aurait pu périr par ta faute. »

« Mais je l'ai... »

« Sauvée ? Non, tu as juste réparer ton erreur... réfléchis, aurait-elle été en danger si tu avais achevé ton ennemi dès que tu le pouvais ? »

« ... »

« Tu vas rester avec nous durant quelques temps. Hors de question de laisser dans la nature un Saint qui n'est pas capable de contrôler ses émotions lors d'une bataille. Tu ne dois ni t'amuser, ni céder à la haine. Le Santorins a laissé sa haine parlée et regarde ce qui s'est produit... il a totalement oublié de se protéger et son erreur lui a été fatale. Sache que tu n'es pas invincible Damien, tu as beau être le fils d'Athéna, si tu commences à te battre d'une façon si rudimentaire, tu te feras tué tôt ou tard, est-ce cela que tu veux ? »

Comme seule réponse, Damien baissa la tête. Ce que venait de lui dire Shaina était purement vrai, il avait mis la vie de cette jeune apprentie en danger et ne l'avait sauvée que par un énorme coup de chance... il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi en plein combat et aurait dû conserver son sang froid, abattant Agis dès qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Alors que Shaina observait le jeune garçon, semblant amplis de remords, Marin, elle, se tourna vers Hanabi dont le visage était découvert depuis que son masque avait été brisé par Damien.

« A présent, Hanabi, tu dois faire ton choix. Tu connais aussi bien que moi la règle concernant le masque. Si un homme voit ton visage, alors... »

« Je devrais le tuer... ou l'aimer. »

« Pardon ? »

Le Saint d'Equuleus avait redressé la tête, regardant simultanément Marin et Hanabi... c'était une blague-là ? Il allait devoir mourir ou être condamné à ce qu'Hanabi l'aime... simplement pour une chose aussi... banale ? S'il s'agissait d'une blague, elle était loin d'être drôle... Cependant, Hanabi l'observa d'un air grave, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans son regard, Damien pouvait sentir son hésitation, elle ne souhaitait pas tué le fils d'Athéna, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'aimer non plus, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sentiment qu'elle pouvait ressentir en un seul claquement de doigt. Voyant l'hésitation dans son regard, Marin s'approcha du Saint d'Equuleus et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bien, nous allons te laisser réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, mais sache que d'ici quelques jours, tu devras faire ton choix Hanabi. En attendant, Damien, tu vas rester avec nous comme l'a dit Shaina. Elle et moi, nous allons t'entrainer et faire en sorte que tu puisses progresser et surtout, canaliser tes émotions lors d'un combat. »

« D'accord. »

C'est ainsi que le jeune Saint passa un long séjour au camp d'entrainement des femmes, là où il fut entrainé par Marin et Shaina, chacune ayant ses manières propres. Auprès de Marin, il subit ce qui était, d'après elle, le même entrainement auquel avait eu droit son père "en accéléré" tout en l'aidant à perfectionner ses attaques lors des multiples combats entre l'élève et le maitre. Shaina, elle, se chargeait d'aider le jeune garçon à canaliser ses émotions, le poussant toujours un peu plus en jouant avec sa psychologie dans le but de le faire céder à la haine, à la tristesse, à la confiance... tout ce qui pouvait l'handicaper lors d'un combat. En dehors de ses entraînements, il passait son temps en compagnie d'Hanabi qui était devenue une source de soutient pour lui, une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Il était aussi devenu le modèle de cette jeune apprentie qu'il avait sauvée, âgée de six ans, dont le nom était Ariane. Cette dernière apprenait souvent auprès de Damien qui se contentait de lui enseigner ce que lui-même avait appris de ses maîtres. Les mois défilaient et bientôt, le fils d'Athéna avait fêté ses dix-huit ans en compagnie de ces nouveaux compagnons auxquels il s'était attaché au fil du temps. D'autant plus que ce soir était le dernier soir qu'il passerait là-bas, reprenant sa route demain après une dernière évaluation de la part de Marin et Shaina. Vêtu d'une tenue d'entrainement qui, d'après Marin, avait appartenue autrefois à l'ancien Gold Saint du Lion - celle de son père, Seiya, étant trop petite pour lui - le jeune garçon était assis sur un rocher, contemplant le ciel dans lequel brillait la constellation de Pégase. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune garçon, malgré qu'il ne soit plus là, au fond de lui, il savait que son père veillait sur lui de là où il était et qu'il le guiderait jusqu'au bout de ce voyage qui s'annonçait périlleux. Alors qu'il contemplait le ciel, des bruits de pas se firent entendre ce qui encouragea le jeune garçon à baisser la tête. Lentement, Hanabi s'approchait de lui, s'installant à ses côtés, les genoux replié contre son corps.

« Je viens d'aller voir Marin... »

« Et ? »

« Elle souhaite que je fasse mon choix demain... tu sais... par rapport au fait que tu as vu mon visage... »

« Donc ? »

« Je... je n'ai pas envie de te tuer... mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de... tu sais... »

« A quoi bon se compliquer la vie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pour moi, une femme n'a pas à se cacher derrière un masque et ainsi renoncer à sa féminité pour être considérée comme étant l'égale d'un homme. Des filles comme toi sont suffisamment fortes pour ne pas avoir besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit et n'ont pas à faire un choix à cause d'une règle aussi stupide. »

« Tu me demandes d'aller à l'encontre des principes des Saints ? Mais tu es fou ! »

« Non. Il faut être suffisamment forte pour dire non parfois au lieu d'obéir aveuglement à tout ce qu'on te dit de faire. Affirme-toi, décide fermement de ne pas suivre cette règle absurde et à ce moment-là, Hanabi, tu seras un Saint d'Athéna. »

Sur ces mots, Damien se leva et s'en alla sans même jeter le moindre coup d'oeil vers son amie qui semblait être en proie aux doutes. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire... devait-elle rester fidèle aux lois imposée à toutes femmes Saints ou devait-elle se montrer suffisamment forte pour aller à l'encontre de cela ? Après tout, désobéir n'était pas sans risque, elle pouvait tout y perdre en agissant ainsi... mais si elle ne suivait pas les conseils de Damien, que devait-elle faire ? Le tuer alors qu'il s'agissait de son ami ? Se forcer à l'aimer alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami, juste pour lui sauver la vie ? Non... ce dernier cas de figure reviendrait aussi à bafouer les règles... elle n'avait donc qu'une seule solution envisageable... Se rendant compte de sa situation, Hanabi pris une profonde inspiration et s'en alla elle aussi. Le lendemain, dès l'aube, Damien se trouvait face à Marin et Shaina, tous les trois vêtues de leurs Cloths et se livrant un combat. Le Saint de Bronze, se trouvant seul, eu énormément de mal à suivre le rythme de ces deux femmes qui ne se ménageaient pas le moins du monde.

« EAGLE TOE FLASH ! »

De justesse, Damien esquiva le coup de Marin, mais alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'en sortir, ce fut Shaina qui fonça sur lui, le frappant de plein fouet avec son "Thunder Claw", ce qui l'expédia au loin, le corps meurtris par ce violent coup. Il se redressa et subit une autre attaque de ces deux maîtresses et s'en sortis de peu, essayant d'attaquer avec ses propres attaques, mais Marin et Shaina les connaissant toutes deux, il ne pu rien faire. Constatant que cet entrainement était peut-être trop corsé, Shaina se retira, laissant Marin seule au prise avec le Saint d'Equuleus. Le combat fut d'un seul coup plus équilibré, chacun contrant les coups de l'autre jusqu'au moment où Damien parvient à envoyer Marin au loin avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. D'un seul coup, il commença à tracer les constellations d'Equuleus, concentrant son cosmos à son paroxysme. Celui-ci préparait une toute nouvelle attaque qu'il avait mise au point en secret, attaque qu'il avait reprit de Marin... d'un seul coup, son poing droit fut envoyé vers l'avant et le jeune homme hurla :

« EQUULEUS RYU SEI KEN ! »

Des météores furent projeter par le poing de Damien, ceux-ci fonçant vers Marin qui semblait être paralysée devant cette scène. Damien venait d'utiliser la fameuse technique avec laquelle son père avait vaincu tant d'ennemi. Et son fils ne fut pas exception à cette règle, Marin subissant l'attaque de plein fouet et étant projetée au loin, s'écrasant le dos contre le sol, son masque fissuré, mais pas brisé. Shaina, elle aussi, semblait être paralysé, tout comme Marin, ne bougeant plus et se contentant d'observer Damien. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en ce jeune homme qui n'était autre que son fils. Au bout d'un moment, le Saint de l'Aigle se redressa tandis que Shaina, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas. Hanabi avait fini par rejoindre le groupe, observant Damien avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Félicitations Damien, je vois que l'entrainement que nous t'avons transmis, Shaina et moi, a porté ses fruits. À présent, tu es prêt. Néanmoins... je te demanderais de rester ici encore quelques instants, Hanabi doit à présent faire son choix... »

Hanabi qui se trouvait à côté de Damien, la tête baissée, avait redouté ceci. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire alors qu'hier soir, tout était pourtant si clair... Elle sentit le regard de Damien se poser sur elle et, pour une raison qui lui était tout à fait inconnue, cela lui redonna du courage. Lentement, elle redressa la tête, faisant face à Marin et s'apprêtant à lui dire ce qu'elle avait choisie.

« J'ai choisi... de ne pas suivre cette règle. Je ne veux pas me cacher derrière un masque durant toute ma vie, je suis assez forte pour démontrer que je suis l'égale des hommes et que je n'ai pas besoin de renoncer à ma féminité pour ceci. C'est pourquoi, j'abandonne cette règle concernant le port du masque, je ne le porterais plus jamais. Tout comme je refuse de tuer mon ami ou encore de l'aimer. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ceci alors soit, mais moi, je resterais fidèle envers mes convictions. »

Un long silence suivi ses paroles. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Shaina bougea et observa Marin. Tout deux semblèrent réfléchir tandis qu'Hanabi lança un regard inquiet à Damien qui hocha la tête positivement en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Après quelques instants, les deux femmes finirent par prendre la parole, s'adressant directement à la jeune Sainte.

« Si tel est ton choix... alors nous l'accepterons ! Nous ne sommes pas forcément en accord avec tes convictions, mais nous les respectons et donc, si tu penses être suffisamment forte pour outrepasser ça, qu'il en soit ainsi. Cependant, je t'imposerai une condition. Tu vas accompagner Damien dans son périple afin de l'aider dans sa tâche qui s'avérera être longue et difficile.»

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Merci Marin-san. Attends moi ici Damien, je vais rapidement chercher mes affaires et on pourra y aller. »

Hanabi s'en alla d'un pas rapide tandis que Damien, lui, attendis tranquillement la jeune fille qui risquait de mettre un temps fou pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin... mais alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, une toute autre personne arriva, s'approchant lentement du Saint d'Equuleus, les yeux débordant de larmes. Il s'agissait d'Ariane, la jeune apprentie qu'il avait sauvé lors de l'attaque d'Agis. Lentement, Damien s'accroupis afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui fonça sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras tout en éclatant en sanglot.

« Tu reviendras, pas vrai ? »

« Je te le promets, dès que ce sera terminé, je viendrais te voir. »

D'un geste délicat, il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille qui afficha alors un large sourire, déposant ensuite dans la main du fils d'Athéna un magnifique bracelet au bout duquel était accroché deux chevaux qu'il reconnu directement : Equuleus et Pégase, la constellation de son père ainsi que la sienne.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, ça te plait ? »

« C'est... formidable. Merci beaucoup Ariane, ça me touche. »

Il se hâta d'enfiler ce bracelet à son poignet tandis qu'Hanabi était enfin revenue, un énorme sac accroché à son dos, placé sur sa Pandora Box contenant sa Cloth. Ariane relâcha Damien qui pu se redresser, observant son amie tout en se grattant la tête. Avait-elle réellement besoin de tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce sac ? Rien qu'en observant la taille du sac, il pouvait en déduire qu'elle avait pris bon nombre de choses futiles...

« Hanabi, Damien, je vous conseille en premier lieu de vous rendre à Jamir. Vos Cloths ne sont pas en excellent état et il est toujours bon de les faire réparer afin de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. »

« C'est compris ! »

« Prennez-soin de vous. »

« Merci Shaina et ne t'en fais pas, à présent, je suis capable de contrôler mes émotions en combat. »

La femme aux cheveux verts répondu d'un signe de la tête tandis que Damien et Hanabi quittèrent le camp d'entrainement en effectuant de grands signes de la main à tout le monde. Désormais, le voyage du fils d'Athéna allait réellement débuter et il se trouvait en compagnie d'une alliée de taille. La première destination qu'ils devaient tout deux atteindre était Jamir, là où leurs Cloths subiraient des réparations et après cela... ils se lanceraient enfin dans les choses sérieuses, s'attaquant ouvertement aux Santorins et surtout à Héphaïstos... mais il se sentait à présent prêt. Désormais, il était plus que jamais déterminé à sauver sa mère, mais pas seulement... il voulait aussi se battre pour les habitants de cette terre et plus particulièrement toutes ces personnes qu'il avait cotoyés durant ses longs mois d'entrainement. Il avait finalement trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre, une raison qui le pousserait à se lever encore et encore jusqu'à terrasser son ennemi... les jours d'Héphaïstos étaient à présent compter !


	8. Les liens du sang

Après cette scène marquant le début d'une nouvelle aventure, notre héros et sa nouvelle alliée se trouvaient tous les deux dans la forêt, s'orientant tant bien que mal. Leurs missions étaient de rejoindre Jamir... le soucis ? Ce lieu se trouvait en réalité au Tibet et ça, Damien et Hanabi ne l'avaient compris que trop tard. Tout deux étaient à présent totalement perdu, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce faux pas dans lequel ils s'étaient fourré seul. Les minutes passèrent et ce fut ensuite au tour des heures. Irrité par cette situation, les deux Saints commençaient à se rejeter la faute, aucun n'assumant sa part de responsabilité. Au bout d'un moment, Hanabi laissa tomber sa Pandora Box au sol, s'asseyant dessus en fusillant son camarade du regard. Ce dernier, exaspérer, lâcha un profond soupir d'agacement et lança ce qui pouvait être une énième phase de dispute entre les deux.

« Je le savais que c'était stupide de t'embarquer avec moi, je le savais... »

« Mais rends-toi à l'évidence, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas ! On est totalement perdu Damien ! »

« Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été le cas si MADAME connaissait les lieux, elle qui vit ici depuis des années ! »

« Pardon ?! Car c'est MA faute peut-être ?! À la base, c'est la quête de qui ? Qui doit faire réparer sa Cloth parce qu'il est considéré comme étant "le sauveur" celui qui va pulvériser le grand méchant en deux claquements de doigts en fermant les yeux et en se contentant de faire comme seul bruits des "Pfff" ? Bah c'est toi mon grand ! Et si tu n'es même pas foutu de retrouver ton chemin, laisse-moi te dire que tu es mal partis ! »

« Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours te barrer ! Après tout, tu connais le chemin, non ? »

« Non, je suis bien décidée à rester ! Tu ferais quoi tout seul ? Bah rien, donc il faut bien quelqu'un pour t'épauler. Puis, si je dois mourir, j'exige que ce soit auprès de toi afin de t'emmener dans la tombe avec moi. N'oublie pas que ta vie m'appartient depuis que tu as brisé mon masque. »

« Oh, quel honneur, j'en suis ravi... non... ému ! »

« Et cette manière de parler... c'est officiel, je te hais ! »

« Du moment que moi je m'aime, ça me va. »

Sur ces mots, le Saint du Petit Cheval s'en alla, laissant Hanabi seule derrière lui. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière était de nouveau auprès de lui, Pandora Box sur le dos. Les deux compères s'engouffrèrent une fois de plus dans la forêt, mais cette fois-ci, Damien avait une idée... le jet privé qu'il avait utilisé pour se rendre sur l'île Kanon. Il se devait absolument de retrouver la piste de ce dernier, c'était son seul moyen de se rendre au Tibet, là où il pourrait faire réparer sa Cloth qui était en piteux état. Après cela, il pourrait partir à la recherche des Santorins afin de savoir où se trouve exactement Héphaistos et enfin lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de son aventure et tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Penser à tous ces innocents qui pouvaient perdre la vie s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur lui donnait en tout cas la force d'avancé et de se surpasser dans le court laps de temps qu'il avait. Mais après tout, les Saints n'étaient-ils pas réputé pour les miracles qu'ils pouvaient créer en cas de situation désespérée ? Étant-le fils d'un homme représentant parfaitement ce cas de figure, il se devait de lui faire honneur en prouvant qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien que le légendaire Seiya, voir mieux s'il le devait vraiment ! Shun, Ikki, Marin et Shaina... chacun avait contribué à leurs façons à son entraînement, ces maîtres d'exceptions lui avaient appris à devenir un véritable Saint d'Athéna, à présent, l'heure était venue d'utiliser toutes les ressources qu'il avait pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Damien remarqua le bras droit d'Hanabi devant lui, lui bloquant l'accès à la zone se trouvant devant eux. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme observa son amie, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire une fois de plus. Voyant ce regard interrogateur, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à donner ses explications.

« Cet endroit me semble louche... je peux ressentir plusieurs cosmos. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu... »

« Tu es futée jeune fille ! »

En un instant, plusieurs simples soldats Santorins étaient présents encerclant totalement les deux Saints. Sans hésiter, tout deux s'équipèrent de leurs Cloths respectives, prêt à se défendre contre cette menace qui fut rapidement neutralisée. Mais le repos allait devoir attendre un peu... En effet, à présent, une dizaine de Gamma Santorins se trouvaient là, juste devant eux... Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer, une autre personne les rejoignit... cette personne portait une protection d'un noir de jais contrastant fortement avec le rouge vif qui mettaient en avant les divers motifs de cette protection bien plus épaisse que celles des autres. Cet homme arborait une longue chevelure noire et des yeux bleu d'une pureté incroyable rappelant à Damien son propre regard. D'ailleurs, le regard n'était pas le seul point commun entre les deux garçons qui avaient quelques points communs au niveau du physique... similitudes qu'ils partageaient tout deux avec Athéna...

« Le voilà enfin... le petit Saint d'Equuleus... tu sais que tu es très populaire chez les Santorins ? Non, vraiment ! Les Gamma Santorins n'ont de cesses de parler de toi, tu inspires même la peur chez certains... c'est très bien, tu commences à te faire une petite réputation, bientôt, tu serras peut-être un homme ! »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Mais où sont donc mes bonnes manières ?! Bien sûr, bien sûr... permet moi donc de me présenter : Érichthonios de Lemnos, Alpha Santorins, fils d'Héphaistos et... »

« EQUULEUS RYU SEI KEN ! »

Les météores du Saint partirent à la vitesse du son en direction d'Érichthonios qui, lui, ne semblait absolument pas inquiet, s'avançant vers Damien en baillant et en fermant les yeux, s'étirant tout en passant à travers la totalité des météores, se payant même le luxe d'envoyer voler le dernier d'entre eux avec une simple pichenette, ouvrant ensuite les yeux et plaçant son bras sur l'épaule du Saint en affichant un large sourire amical qui sonnait faux, provoquant un incroyable sentiment de colère chez Damien qui le fusillait du regard.

« Voyons, voyons ! Est-ce comme ça qu'on accueil les gens ? Tu me déçois un peu Damien, je te pensais moins agressif que ça. Tu devrais peut-être songer à voir un psy pour canaliser ta colère. Je m'inquiète pour toi vois-tu, un tel tempérament pourrait te causer du tords. »

D'un seul geste, le fils d'Athéna se recula au loin, se plaçant auprès d'Hanabi. Tout deux se regardèrent et semblaient s'être compris instantanément. Ils se mirent donc à courir l'un à côté de l'autre, prenant soin d'avoir la même vitesse. Les deux jeunes Saints commencèrent à brûler leurs cosmos en s'approchant dangereusement d'Érichthonios qui ne bougeait absolument pas, se contentant d'observer les deux Saints avec cette même expression détestable.

« Equuleus Hikari Shuryūdan ! »

« Velpecula Tackle ! »

Damien expédia en premier sa boule de lumière créer par son cosmos, mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne l'envoya pas sur son opposant, mais sur le coude d'Hanabi. L'attaque du Saint d'Equuleus se fixa donc au bras de son amie qui poursuivit sa route, le coude en avant, percutant avec violence le torse du Santorin. À ce moment précis, le fils d'Athéna resserra sa main afin de faire explosé son attaque booster par la puissance de celle d'Hanabi. Le résultat se solda par un épais nuage de cendres, Hanabi et Damien se rassemblant tous les deux, victorieux. Ils venaient de vaincre un Alpha Santorins, l'élite de ces guerriers qui étaient l'équivalent des Golds Saints. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient en avoir fini, une personne apparu de nulle part derrière eux, totalement intactes et applaudissant tout en lâchant un petit rire amusé.

« Bravo, bravo, bravo ! C'est une belle équipe que vous formez-là, avec un peu plus de maîtrises, vous aurez réussi à me tuer ! Grâce à cet acte, vous méritez amplement votre rang de Saint. »

« LA FERME ! »

« Damien... tu me fais de la peine, tu sais ? Je m'attendais à des retrouvailles bien plus chaleureux et émouvants. Je vais finir par croire que tu es dépourvu de coeur... mais cela ne peut pas être le cas lorsque l'on a pour mère Athéna, cette déesse dont la beauté reflète parfaitement la pureté de son âme... ah... quelle déesse d'exception... n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, cher petit frère ? »

« ... Quoi ? »

« Penses-tu être le seul enfant d'Athéna ? Détrompe-toi petit frère... détrompe-toi... j'aimerais beaucoup t'expliquer mon histoire en détail, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'amuser assez longtemps avec toi... du coup, saches tout simplement que je suis un peu "l'enfant illégitime", celui qu'Athéna s'efforce d'oublier puisqu'il lui rappelle ce qu'elle désirerait plus que tout oublier. Mais malgré tout, j'aime profondément notre mère, à un point où je donnerais ma vie et toutes les vies qu'il faudra pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer en Elysion et laisser tomber ce lourd fardeau qu'est l'humanité. Et lorsque je parle de sacrifier ma vie... »

D'un seul coup, le Santorin se débarrassa totalement de sa protection, se retrouvant avec un simple pantalon et des bottes... d'un geste rapide, il s'approcha de son frère et colla le poing de ce dernier contre son coeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux en affichant un sourire "amical" au Saint d'Equuleus.

« Si tu penses que ta cause est juste, si tu penses que c'est toi qui agit dans les intérêts de mère et que nous, nous lui causons du tort, alors je t'en prie, achève-moi. Après tout, si c'est pour notre mère, je suis prêt à mourir. Et autant que ce soit par la main d'un être avec qui je partage une partie de mon sang, non ? Vas-y, ne te fait pas prier, tue-moi, Damien ! Je ne chercherais même pas à esquiver le coup, de plus, tu toucheras directement mon coeur de la sorte. Une seule attaque mettra fin à ma vie, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais quelques instants auparavant ? Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es un garçon courageux qui est prêt à tout pour sauver sa mère, non ? »

Le poing contre la poitrine de son propre frère, Damien tremblait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté, Érichthonios était un Santorin sous les ordres d'un dieu qui désirait vaincre Athéna et détruire l'humanité et il se devait donc de l'éliminer. Mais... Érichthonios était son frère... dans leurs veines, le même sang divin coulait et ce lien entre eux l'empêchait tout bonnement d'attaquer. Après tout, tuer Érichthonios reviendrait à détruire une partie d'Athéna et ça, il en était hors de question pour le Saint d'Equuleus. Lentement, ce dernier retira son poing, baissant les yeux de hontes en sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de faillir à sa tâche. Mais alors qu'Érichthonios s'approchait du jeune garçon, Hanabi fonça vers l'un d'un seul bond.

« Moi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation ! VELPECULA TACKLE ! »

« Hanabi, non ! »

Hanabi rata totalement son attaque, Érichthonios se déplaçant trop rapidement pour elle et passant derrière son dos comme si de rien n'était. Le Santorin ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire amusé par la situation. Cependant, celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Hanabi et leva simplement un bras. C'est alors que le sol se brisa, libérant une incroyable quantité de feu semblable à l'éruption d'un volcan, touchant la jeune fille de plein fouet, cette dernière hurlant de douleur.

« HANABI ! »

Le Saint d'Equuleus fonça en direction de son amie, mais cette fois-ci, son frère l'attaqua avec un coup de poing si puissant que cette fois-ci, l'intégralité de la Cloth d'Equuleus vola en éclat. Cette Bronze Cloth qu'il avait portée si longtemps venait d'être brisée par un simple coup de poing porté par son propre frère... Tandis que Damien était au sol, l'attaque fut enfin terminée et Hanabi tomba en chute libre dans un immense fossé créer par l'attaque d'Érichthonios. Vu la hauteur de laquelle elle était tombée, elle ne survivrait aucunement à la chute...

« Bon, cette trouble-fête cessera de nous importuner à présent. Quant à toi, cher petit frère, sans mon intervention, tu te serais suicidé pour rien en te jetant dans mon attaque ce qui était inutile.»

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait même pas, trouvant la force en lui pour se redresser et se diriger vers le fossé...

« Je ne comptes pas la laisser mourir ! »

D'un seul bond, le Saint d'Equuleus se jeta dans le ravin la tête en avant, se plaçant dans une position qui lui donnerais assez de vitesse pour rattraper son amie. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il faisait était particulièrement dangereux et qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux perdre la vie, mais au moins, il aura essayé. Il ne souhaitait pas survivre seul à la façon d'un lâche, non... il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son amie ! Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il se retrouva enfin à la hauteur d'Hanabi et l'attrapa tant bien que mal dans ses bras, faisant ensuite en sorte de se retourner pour se mettre dos au sol qui était de plus en plus proche.

« Hanabi... hey... Hanabi, tu m'entends ? »

« D...Damien ? Mais... t'es malade ?! Et si on meurt tout les deux, tu y as pensé imbécile ?! »

« Si tu dois mourir, c'est avec moi car ma vie t'appartiens, tu as oublié ça ? »

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Hanabi avait raison. D'ici quelques secondes, tout deux s'écraseraient dans une chute qui sera fatale pour le Saint d'Equuleus, mais qui, cependant, épargnera peut-être Hanabi. Il ne pourrait donc pas sauver Athéna, mais espérait sincèrement que d'autres Saints pourraient poursuivre cette quête qu'il avait lamentablement échouée en refusant d'éliminer son demi-frère. Après tout, il venait peut-être de condamner sa mère, du coup, il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver dans peu de temps. Mais, à sa grande surprise, sa chute était en train de ralentir et un immense cosmos lui traversait tout le corps, un cosmos dont la puissance dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent... Était-ce le sien ? Même lui n'en était pas sûr... tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cet impressionnant cosmos était en train de les faire remonter à la surface où il ne restait que des Gamma Santorins, fixant les deux Saints d'un air surpris. À en jugé par le nombre de Santorins présents, il devait bien y avoir l'intégralité de l'ordre des Gamma Santorins restant devant lui... Ceux-ci s'avançaient vers eux, mais Damien n'éprouvait aucune peur... ce dernier déposa Hanabi au sol, cette dernière étant consciente, mais bien trop faible pour tenir debout et fit face aux Santorins, concentrant ce puissant cosmos qu'il ressentait encore.

« Ce cosmos... il éveille ses pouvoirs de demi-dieu ?... Tuez Equuleus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« EQUULEUS RYU SEI KEN ! »

Ses météores partirent à une vitesse fulgurante, bien plus rapide que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'envoyer. Ces derniers étaient à peine visible, formant des traits de lumière en touchant un à un tous les Santorins présents, les tuant sur le coup. Cette vitesse... cette puissance... était-ce le fameux septième sens dont on lui avait tant parlé ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son attaque décimait un à un tous les hommes se trouvant face à lui, il n'en restait à présent plus que quatre... mais c'est à ce moment précis que son cosmos diminua fortement en intensité, stoppant l'attaque de façon nette. Damien tomba au sol, épuisé par ce qu'il venait de faire et ne pouvant même pas bouger... Et voilà... après cet étrange pouvoir qui s'était manifesté, il ne pouvait plus rien faire... était-ce vraiment SON pouvoir d'ailleurs ? Pendant un instant, il avait cru recevoir une aide extérieur, une aide d'une personne possédant un cosmos suffisamment puissant pour égaler les dieux... Mais cette question n'avait peut-être pas d'importances en ce moment vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent... Néanmoins... même dans cet état, il ne pouvait PAS abandonner... il se devait de se relever ! Lentement, ses mains commencèrent à bouger, appuyant péniblement sur le sol pour redresser le haut de son corps et ensuite tenter de se remettre sur ses jambes.

« L'abandon... n'est pas une option que je connais... même à bout de forces... tant que ma vie brûlera, je me relèverais encore et encore... pour Athéna ! »

Le Saint d'Equuleus brûla son cosmos tant bien que mal, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas impressionnant comme celui qu'il avait parvenu à déployer quelques instants auparavant, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour venir à bout d'au moins un ennemi. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer, une voix résonna en ce lieu qu'il pensait être désert... une voix masculine...

« LIONET BOMBER ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, une personne, épaule en avant et entouré de flammes se propulsa dans le groupe des Gamma Santorins. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Damien de constater, une fois la fumée provoquée par l'attaque dissipée, qu'il venait d'abattre tout les ennemis restants... La personne qui venait de provoquer cela lui tournais le dos, mais il pouvait constater qu'il portait une protection d'un orange flamboyant... un orange différent de celui de la Cloth du Petit Renard appartenant à Hanabi. Etait-ce... un Saint ? Tout comme eux ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix du nouvel arrivant se fit entendre à nouveau, sans que ce dernier ne prenne la peine de tourner le dos.

« Anton, Saint du Petit Lion. Heureusement que je suis là, vous n'auriez pas fait long feu sinon. »

« Tu parles, j'avais la situation en main... »

« J'imagine que tu es Equuleus Damien ? Cela tombe bien, c'est toi que je cherchais. »

Anton se retourna enfin, s'approchant du fils d'Athéna qui haussait les sourcils. Pourquoi diable le cherchait-il ? Le sanctuaire commençait-il à être au courant de ce qui se tramait ? Athéna avait-elle envoyée quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide, afin qu'il ne subisse pas tout cela seul ?

« Mon maitre, Léonidas de la Lyre, Silver Saint très respectable, m'a donné pour mission de t'épauler dans ta quête contre Héphaïstos. Oui, rien n'échappe à mon maitre, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Il a directement compris ce qui se tramait. »

« Bien... je suposse que je n'ai pas le choix... de toutes façon, une personne de plus ne se refuse pas étant donné dans l'état dans lequel on se trouve. Hanabi a fortement morflée et moi, je n'ai plus de Cloth à présent... du coup, va pour ça... cependant, on doit aller à Jamir, tu connais un moyen de transport pour s'y rendre rapidement ? »

« Oui, tes jambes. Après tout, tu es un Saint, tu es capable de te déplacer plus vite qu'un humain normal et être plus endurant, donc, ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de soucis, non ? »

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Anton partis de l'avant sans même attendre ses camarades. Lâchant un profond soupir, Damien s'approcha d'Hanabi, aidant cette dernière à se redresser et passant l'un de ses bras par dessus son épaule afin de la soutenir pour ensuite prendre la route. Désormais, ils avaient un compagnon de plus et vennaient d'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes les Gamma Santorins. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer au niveau supérieur à présent et ça... vu la puissance dégagée par le seul Alpha Santorins croisé jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne signifiait rien de bon, même si Equuleus ne comptait pas abandonner et comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout pour, peut-être, créer un miracle.


End file.
